


Fraternal bonds are the hardest to break

by elmara, Typosmyown



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fraternity, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Louis, Bottom Niall, Bum appreciation, But only with Shawn, Cockslut Louis, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Cream Pie, Endgame Larry, Exhibitionism, Frat Boy Liam, Frat Boy Louis, Frat President Louis, Frat VP Liam, Frottage, Gay Sex, Greek Life, Harry Styles Has a Large Cock, Harry Zayn Niall and Shawn are pledges, Homoerotic fraternity, Hung Liam, Hung Shawn, Hung Zayn, Liam is Louis’ best friend, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Public Sex, Rimming, Rough Sex, Secrets, Slutty Louis, Smut, Teasing, Top Harry, Top Liam Payne, Top Niall Horan, Top Shawn Mendes, Top Zayn Malik, hell week, humping, so much sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:54:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 29,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23162818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elmara/pseuds/elmara, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Typosmyown/pseuds/Typosmyown
Summary: When Harry Styles started his freshmen year of college, he wasn’t expecting to pledge Kappa Omega Kappa (K.O.K), the school’s most exclusive fraternity, with his newfound friends Zayn, Niall and Shawn. What Harry initially thought was a stupid idea ended up way more surprising than he thought - the jock frat was led by the school’s most popular guy, blue eyed, bright, beautiful and popular Louis Tomlinson, K.O.K’s president and captain of the school’s soccer team - but the delicious secrets behind the frat’s walls were nothing like he would ever imagine.When Harry and his friends start pledging, they expect the usual: chugging unbelievable amounts of beer and some humiliating tasks for the frat brothers. What he didn’t expect was to catch the frat president getting fucked hard early in the morning by Liam Payne, the frat VP, against the kitchen counter on his first day as a pledge on the frat house.Or, Harry and his friends pledge their university’s most exclusive frat, only to discover that the seemingly straight, jock frat hides a world of homoerotic sex and pleasure, all led by Louis Tomlinson, the slutty, frat president that sends them on a journey to discover their own sexualities.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Liam Payne/Louis Tomlinson, Niall Horan/Louis Tomlinson, Niall Horan/Shawn Mendes, Shawn Mendes/Louis Tomlinson, Zayn Malik/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 147
Kudos: 317





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Typosmyown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Typosmyown/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! This is my first 1D fic as an author, and I’m happy to have Typosmyown alongside me for the ride as a coauthor. She has been amazing through and through and I’m sure we’re going to be a great team working on this one!
> 
> I had the opportunity to help her a little bit in some of her fics, so I seriously recommend everyone go read them! Oh, and Typos worked really hard on a beautiful mood board for us, so make sure to congratulate her and thank her for it! We’re putting it up as soon as possible.
> 
> So, as of now, I never knew I would actually write this, and I still don’t know how that’s going to go. Maybe I’ll write some chapters, maybe Typos will write some... we’ll decide as we go along. I hope you have some patience with us as we figure out the best way to do this.
> 
> Anyway, chapter 1 is here, and I really hope I can finish this one with my girl Typos. I really hope you all enjoy the fic, and please, let us know what you think!
> 
> Thanks for reading!

It all started, you could say, during one of Harry’s morning runs.

It was the first week ever since Harry left home in California all the way to the East Coast for college. His parents were thrilled Harry had gotten in an Ivy League university, and they tried to do their best to hide teary eyes and shaky hands as they and his sister Gemma hugged him goodbye at the airport. He missed them greatly, but he chose this particular school so far from home for the right reasons: it was a great school, he would make incredible new friends, and the experience of living in the other side of the country, where there’s actually snow in the winter, would be a good one for him, he thought.

So far, so good, Harry thought as he tied his shoes before grabbing his dorm room keys and closing the door behind him softly as to not awake his sleeping roommate, Niall. Harry was actually relieved seeing him and Niall got along as well as they did online, when he added the boy on Facebook before coming over; they were talking everyday to get to know each other a little bit more before they actually met in person on campus. Thankfully, they clicked right after meeting each other, Niall politely helping Harry with his luggage, and they had been hitting the bars together ever since every night. It was still Wednesday, and classes would only start on Monday, so Harry was taking his time during orientation week to get to know as much of the campus as possible with Niall, stopping by on the cozy little cafés all around the charming city where the college was located during their daily strolls. In the evenings, they would jump from one bar to the other, the streets brimming with young students trying to get some beer, somehow, and both he and Niall actually got lucky enough to be served at most of those places. Both of them weren’t as lucky with girls as they had hoped, tho, but they had a good laugh with each other about their drunk, hazy nights. Niall was still sound asleep when Harry left the room, and Harry knew he would still be like that when he came back from his run.

Harry loved morning jogs - had been doing that ever since he was 12, which got him a spot on the track team during high school. He seriously loved the burn and the warm feeling that would come over his whole body when he ran, the act of putting one leg after the other faster and faster cleaning his mind of any mundane concerns as he let the runner’s high take over him. He was quite good at it, and his talent and passion for running landed him a full ride to the school he now observed through his sweaty frown. Harry loved running, and this was just another part of his day - an essential part, he would say - but he was excited about the start of classes. He intended to graduate summa cum laude in Political Science, and later, if everything worked out, he would go on to Law School.

He was running over a jog track that circled the whole campus, passing lush gardens, green fields, fraternity and sorority houses and some water fountains, with some students walking around here in there in the early morning light. Ahead of him, Harry could see the shape of a skinny dude who wore some of the most stylish clothing Harry has ever seen, like he was a model straight out of a photoshoot for Teen Vogue. The guy, who Harry now could see was really model-like handsome, with perfect, light brown skin covered with tattoos, and beautiful, coal black hair, was sitting down on a bench alongside the track, taking a pack of cigarettes from his pocket and patting all over his body, looking for a lighter. Harry could see the frown forming on his face when said boy realized he was out of his lighter, as if he lost it or even forgot to take it with him this morning. Luckily for him, Harry always walked around with a lighter - he didn’t smoke, but experience taught him that having one with him at all times was a great way to start flirting with any girl who wanted to have a smoke.

Pausing in front of him, Harry smiled and took his black lighter from his short’s pocket. “Hey man, need a light?” Harry asked as he handed his lighter to the boy.

“Shit, man, yes, I do! Thank’s so much. I was really pissed I lost my new one. Must have been during changing clothes...” the guy muttered as he took the lighter, used it and took a long, satisfied drag of his cigarette. Harry noticed how beautiful and peaceful his profile looked right there, the soft rays of sunshine resting on his cut, marble like face, highlighting his huge eyelashes. Harry dropped down beside him on the bench, while extending his big hand for a handshake.

“I’m Harry, Harry Styles. Freshmen. What do you mean during changing clothes? You a model or something?” Harry asked in a slow drawl, with a hint of a laugh in the end.

“Well, yeah, actually. And my agent booked this early as fuck job for me to do this morning, saying I should do as much photoshoots as I can before classes start. I made a deal with him there would be no work during college, and he took it, but now the bastard is filling my whole agenda with as much jobs as he can find before Monday. And I’m Zayn, nice to meet you, Harry” Zayn laughed as well, letting Harry know he liked his agent deep inside, despite his protests.

“Nice to meet you too, Zayn. I gotta say, I never met a model before, only rockstars and royal princesses” Harry grinned.

Zayn let an indignant puff of smoke out of his mouth as he heard Harry, buying into his teasing “Oh come on mate, bet you never even met the Mayor from whatever town you came from” he teased back.

Harry laughed hard at this. “Okay, you got me, no princesses! But it’s true, I did meet a rockstar! Stevie Nicks, to be precise. The great White Witch herself. Won a contest from a local radio station in my hometown” Harry smiled fondly at the memory of meeting Stevie, showing Zayn the pics he took with her that day.

Zayn was pretty surprised by it, and seemed to enjoy Harry’s stories of that day, so it was no surprise when both boys started walking toward a café on campus for some well deserved breakfast and coffee. They talked excitedly the whole way, like long lost best friends, and Harry was happy by the thought he was so lucky to meet two amazing people like Niall and Zayn on his first week of college. Zayn mentioned he had invited his roommate Shawn to have breakfast with him before he met Harry, and asked Harry if he was okay with Shawn joining them; Harry was excited at the prospect of meeting more people, so he said he was obviously fine with it. When the waiter brought his and Zayn’s coffee, Harry looked up to see a muscular, jock like boy with creamy white skin and black hair coming towards them, looking very young, innocent and gentle, despite his size. His muscles fit well the white Henley shirt he wore, unbuttoned at the top, a nice spot of his smooth chest exposed. Harry saw with no surprise how many girls and boys at the café turned their heads as the boy walked to them.

“Shawn, you made it! Was afraid you would ditch breakfast with me for more sleep after last night... this is Harry. You see, Harry, my boy Shawn here went out last night with the football team and got himself laid... in his first week of college!” Zayn whispered conspiratorially, grinning at Harry.

Harry saw the boy blush and his cheeks get extremely red as he shook his hand and Shawn sat down, doing his best to try and change the subject that Zayn insisted on bringing back. Harry liked how humble and kind Shawn looked, and decided immediately he liked the boy as well, and wanted to be his friend. So he saved him by turning the conversation around about how he and Zayn met that morning, and they quickly went back to talking about Harry meeting Stevie, then jumping to music tastes. Zayn was more of an R&B guy, while Shawn shared Harry’s preference for classic rock and some pop as well. Overall, they got along well, and Harry started to think that maybe, just maybe, he might have found a new clique of friends just for himself when the three boys made plans for attending a frat party that night, Harry promising to bring his roommate Niall with him to meet his new friends.

*****

Later that night, Harry and Niall met with Zayn and Shawn on the bottom floor of their dorm so they could all go together to the frat party. Apparently the frat was the last one on Frat Row, a huge, old mansion that dated back to the founding of the university itself. Ever since Harry had arrived at school he heard bits and pieces about this particular frat, called Kappa Omega Kappa, with many students whispering about the amazing parties they throw, or how hot the frat brothers are, even mentioning how difficult it is to get through the pledge process. Harry had even seen a few jocks strolling around campus wearing the fraternity letters, and he remembered thinking that each and everyone of them really were as hot as people said, looking like walking copies of an Abercrombie and Fitch catalog. The guy who president over the frat was supposed to be this kind of jock king, if the things Harry heard about him were right, but Harry tried not to worry about those rumors too much. Tonight, he only wanted to have a good time with his new mates, and get at least shit faced in the process.

Harry had decided on some skintight black pants, beige Chelsea boots and a floral green and pink shirt for his outfit, leaving several buttons of his shirt unbuttoned and showing a great expanse of his smooth, muscular chest, the hint of his abs visible where he finally closed the first button of the garment. He liked the way his mostly unbuttoned shirt showed some of his skin, one or even both of his nipples sometimes peaking out from under it.The pants he wore were also his tightest pair, giving him a very nice and very obvious bulge in his crotch area, not that he actually needed that to highlight even more the kind of endowment he had. But he felt sexy, and maybe tonight was the night when he would score for the first time since arriving on campus, a night that would mark the beginning of a very successful college career, he hoped.

The boys where all looking good as well, with Zayn wearing an all black outfit of leather boots, skinny pants, a dark tank top and a leather jacket. From the looks of it, Zayn had also decided to wear his tightest pair of skinny pants, cause Harry could clearly see the shape of something thick and fat running down Zayn’s left leg, as if he were going comando. Well, great minds think alike, though Harry.

Shawn was now wearing another Henley shirt, this time an orange one, which was plastered against his big arms and chest muscles, leaving no doubt about the fit body he had underneath it. Harry was happy to see that Shawn had really gotten along with Niall, the Irish boy cracking the jock up with one joke after the other, as Zayn smoked a cigarette and talked quietly with Harry about their classes in common.

As smoke from Zayn’s cigarette curled around them, the boys started to hear the unmistakable sound of dance music coming from somewhere in the distance, realizing they were getting closer and closer to the frat party. At the end of Frat Row, hidden by a small patch of woods and a beautiful garden, was nested the mansion of Kappa Omega Kappa, a house that was as spectacular looking as it was old. The first thing Harry though was that it was actually fit to house an entire fraternity of randy, college boys, cause it was huge, but the place looked very well kept and renovated for a mansion so old. It had the look of a coastal beach house, somewhere more fitting for the Hamptons than the countryside they were in. But, overall, it was impressive. The grounds all over the house were packed with drinking students, and everyone seemed to be having a good time.

“We’re hereeeeee!!!” Niall screamed with a dramatic tone. “Are you guys ready to get fucking smashed?” He grinned as he turned to the other boys.

“FUCK YEAH!” Shawn screamed as well, looking more excited and less timid than Harry had ever seen him. Maybe the football player had some edge in him as well, Harry thought fondly.

But before they could take one step further, a muscular, greek god of a guy showed up from nowhere, wearing a slim, white tank top that left no doubt to anyone who had eyes about how muscular and ripped he was, some jeans and tennis shoes, topped with a snapback on his head, a perfect picture of a frat boy. He was incredibly handsome, looking rugged and kind at the same time, as if he was the kind of boy that would help elders to cross the street with a smile but would destroy you in bed if he ever had his way with you. He had beautiful warm brown eyes, that twinkled as he looked up to the boys and winked at them. He had a lit cigarette on his right hand, and he took a puff from it before he talked.

“Hey guys. Here for the party, right? I’m Liam Payne, Vice-President of K.O.K” he spoke, saying K.O.K like “cock”, which drew a snort from Niall. Liam seemed unfazed by it, and even smiled a little bit at the Irish boy before continuing.

“So, first of all, thank you very much for coming to our little soirée tonight. This is, probably, our most important night of the year, cause not of a lot of people know this, and I’m sure you guys don’t, cause you’re obviously all freshmen, but tonight is pledge night. This means that each and every guy that walks in the frat house tonight is getting evaluated and assessed by frat elders and seniors for a potencial spot on the frat. So, if you guys just came here looking for some free beer and some tits to look at, I’m sorry to disappoint, you can take take your little sorry freshmen asses and get the fuck out of our grounds. But if you want to enjoy a hell of a party with lots of beautiful people, and at the same time have a shot of what would potentially be the best opportunity of your life, you guys can be my guest, put on those black bracelets I have here and go inside knowing fully well that any one of you can be selected to pledge, and if you do, you can’t refuse, come hell or high water. And trust me boys, you won’t want to know who is the hell and the high water. So, what do you say? Wanna come inside?”

Liam said it all so quickly, like he had already told that speech many times that night, but so clearly, that not one of the boys misunderstood anything that he said, or took any of it lightly. Actually, Harry thought it was all a little bit intense, being cornered this way without notice and knowing that making a simple decision as going to a party could change the course of your life forever. But he also could not ignore the tingle that seemed to rise from above his crotch all the way to his brain, inviting him to face the challenge, to go for it, to swim with the sharks, to see what it was going to happen.

He put a smile on his face and took a look at his mates. When he saw they were all grinning back at him, he knew they were all in.

He hoped they would not regret this.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry was feeling a little bit weird after they all got pass Liam and entered the frat house, not sure if he did the right thing by accepting the frat rules just so he could attend the party. Sure, the party looked incredible, filled with beautiful, young college students, booze everywhere, and a DJ playing some nice beats in the living room, but Harry wasn’t sure if it was all worthy if he ended up being selected to pledge K.O.K and end up making a life time commitment to it. After the boys said yes, Liam put the black bracelets on each of their left wrists, turning around to greet another group of boys coming over and wishing them a fun time. Harry thought he saw a malicious grin on Liam’s face as he left them, but he thought it might just be the guy trying to scare them a little bit. Everyone knew that the pledge process was tough as hell, and Harry didn’t even want to think about what K.O.K house had planned for him.

After entering, the boys stumbled to the crowd into the kitchen, Harry noticing how incredible the house looked from inside as well. Although the house was an old one, inside it everything was pretty new and well kept, and things even smelled like new stuff, a fresh, crispy scent of expensive itens all around. It seemed to Harry as if the house was just renovated during the summer, to receive the new pledges that would come during the fall semester.

Once they were in the kitchen, Niall took it upon himself to serve drinks to all of the boys, filling red cups to the brim with cold beer. After all the boys had a cup in their hands, Niall raised his and boasted “To a fucking great semester!”, to which all the boys screamed and cheered for as well. After the first drink of the beer, it seemed as if any concern Harry had over pledging disappeared; he only wanted to have a good time with his mates before what seemed like a brutal first semester would start on Monday. He was just a little freshmen, anyway, a nobody from the middle of the desert in California. He would never be picked, he reasoned.

Harry took a look around the packed kitchen and the living room beyond, noticing the garden outside the house that was full with students drinking, dancing and talking. And then Harry noticed: the men.

There seemed to be way more men at the party than women, although the girls were plenty. But Harry could see that the number of guys surpassed girls by 3 to 1, at least, and a lot of the guys wore identical black bracelets just as he and the boys did, but not all of them. Harry immediately though that those without the bracelets were the frat brothers, as Liam told them very clearly that any boy who went into the party had to wear it and accept that it might be chosen to pledge. Harry was curious to know how the frat brothers could even choose anyone with so many male flesh around; which criteria did they have? Academic background, maybe? Athleticism? Money, or legacy, perhaps? It was impossible for the frat to have that kind of information on everyone, so it must be something else, Harry figured. He just didn’t know what yet.

He followed the boys as they went out into the garden as Zayn lit up another cigarette, offering his pack to the guys. Harry and Shawn refused, but Niall took one and started smoking with Zayn.

“Aren’t you guys worried one of us might be chosen to pledge?” Harry blurted, unable to contain himself.

“Nah, Hazza, not really. I mean, I’m sure the frat would be really lucky to have an Irish ball of happiness such as me self, but look around, there’s plenty of guys here. I think it’s a low chance, but even if they do, it won’t be so bad, right? I mean, look at this party!” Niall let out an excitedly long stream of smoke.

“I don’t know Niall, it seems to me that the pledge process won’t be easy, and even if it’s not that bad once you’re in, being on a frat might take over your whole identity” Zayn said mysteriously, raising his eyebrows at Niall.

“Oh, come on Z, you afraid of losing that bad boy persona of yours, Mr. male model?” Niall teased, grinning.

“Fuck off” was Zayn’s response, as he blew out smoke right on Niall’s face.

“Hum...”

The boys all turned around to look at Shawn, who was blushing and looking at his feat, holding his red cup so tight Harry was afraid he was about to splash his beer all over himself.

“What is it, Shawn?” Harry asked, curiosity creeping inside him.

“It’s just that, well... Hum... I, I’ve heard some stuff... Hum...”

“What stuff?” Harry pressed.

“Just some stuff from the football team, I don’t know... during practice today the guys were talking about the party tonight, and... er, hum, some of them are frat brothers. They were laughing with each other and telling some inside jokes so I didn’t really understand it, and I asked then what the fuss was all about. They kinda of looked at me strangely, then started laughing more, telling me I should definitely come to the party tonight. But they refused to say anything else” Shawn blurted very timidly.

“Well, but could you get a sense of what they were saying, at least?” Now, Harry needed to know.

“Just that the pledging process seems kinky, I guess”

“Kinky? What the fuck? What do you mean, kinky? Like we have to hook up with a professor to get in or something?” Asked Niall.

“Don’t know. Just kinky. That’s all I heard” Shawn mumbled.

At this time, a shirtless, muscular jock came over to Shawn and put his right hand over the boy’s shoulder, seemingly ignoring the other boys, and took the blushing boy away with him to a group of football players smoking a bong near a tree in the front lawn. Shaw gave them a little wave as he went away as an apology, and Niall said “Well, that’s weird. Let’s go inside boys, time to get some more beer, and to meet new people!”.

After getting a refil on the kitchen, the boys went to the huge living room of the frat and started dancing together to the dance beats, teasing and prodding each other to see who could do the more embarrassing dance moves of the group. Zayn just mainly moved his body from left to right, not freakishly getting it on like Niall, who quickly caught the attention of a group of girls that kept giggling and laughing fondly at his silliness. The girls quickly came over to dance with them, and Harry started to lose himself more to the music, catching a girl’s name here and there, introducing himself, and overall having a good time.

By the fifth or sixth cup of beer, Harry already had a nice buzz going on, verging on tipsy, and it was then that he noticed that a lot of the guys around the room seemed to have taken off their shirts in the last hour, and he observed with a unknown interest how all of those shirtless boys looked ripped, handsome and manly, all perfect displays of jock meat. It was almost as if those boys were waiting for something to happen, and, Harry noticed, none of them had the black bracelets - must be frat brothers, then.

Harry was finishing his last cup of beer when he heard some raucous laugh and loud noises coming from the second floor of the house above him, as if an army was about to descend the steps of the stairs in the other side of the room. He fixed his eyes right there just as he saw another group of shirtless, muscular frat boys coming down the stairs two by two, their big arms up and looking to be holding something Harry couldn’t quite see yet. As the group of jocks finally came to the bottom of the stairs, all the people around them started to cheer, clap and whistle, while the shirtless jocks started a chant of “Lou-is, Lou-is, Lou-is!”.

They were carrying someone in their arms, Harry noticed, but not just someone, a boy, a small, twinkish looking boy with feathery caramel hair, navy blue eyes and the most beautiful, caring smile Harry has ever seen, as he giggled and laughed at the boys who were carrying his small, curvy body and throwing it into the air. This looked almost like a celebration, like the frat boys were cheering Louis for getting crowned prom king or winning a state championship, and by the cheers and applause from everyone in the room, it sure seemed like to Harry as if one of those two things had just happened.

When the shirtless jock put this Louis boy down, Harry saw with curiosity how they all wrapped their big, muscular arms and bodies around Louis, saying things into his ears that made him giggle and giving him pats in the back. The adoration and love in the room for Louis was obvious, Harry thought. Who was this Louis guy, and why is he so popular? Why do all the frat boy’s eyes twinkle when they look at him?

Harry kept his gaze on Louis, looking with interest as he talked excitedly with the group of jocks around him, all of them competing for his attention, trying to be the one he listened and talked to. Harry thought it was odd how Louis looked so different from all of them, so small and curvy, and even his personal style was as far from frat boy as possible: he wore a black Nirvana t-shirt and some black, ripped skinny jeans, with Chuck Taylor’s on his feet. It was an oddity, one Harry couldn’t wait to figure out.

Then, Louis turned his body around to talk to one of the jocks in front of him, his back to Harry, and that’s when Harry saw something that made his crotch tingle in his own too tight pants. Encased by those ripped, skinny pants, was the most beautiful, round, plump and soft bubble butt Harry had ever seen in his life, a bum that was screaming to be touched, groped, slapped, bitten and fucked, with a definition that suggested it’s owner was an athlete, but with just enough jiggle to prove how soft it would be to the touch. This guy, Louis, had one of the biggest, most delicious asses Harry has ever seen, and Harry was absolutely confused as to why he was even noticing all of this in the first place. He never noticed guys before in his life. Why did Louis, and Louis ass, to be specific, had such an effect on Harry? Harry could feel the front of his pants getting tighter by the minute. This was not good.

Suddenly, Harry felt a smooth, muscular arm wrapping around his shoulders and bringing him closer to a warm, hard body. Looking to his right, he saw it was Liam, his warm brown eyes looking at Harry with a mischievous glint.

“That’s a fucking hot ass, isn’t it mate?” He winked at Harry.

“Uh, hum... I, I don’t know what you’re talking about, man” Harry stuttered.

“Sure you do” Liam whispered in Harry’s ear, bringing his body closer to Harry’s, who could now feel Liam’s whole hard, ripped torso against his side. Liam’s breath smelled like cigarettes, alcohol and mint, a combination Harry thought it was not altogether bad in that moment. Ugh, what is he thinking?

“I know you do mate... You’re thinking right now how a boy could have an ass so plump, so juicy, so fuckable, as our boy Louis does... I saw the way you were practically drooling at it. Don’t worry. You’re not the only one. I won’t rat you out” Liam grinned.

“Who... who is he?” Harry managed to ask slowly.

“Who is he? You kidding, freshmen? That’s Louis Tomlinson, president of K.O.K, captain of the soccer team and overall god on this campus. He is the one to thank for the amazing party you’re in, as well as for all of the other amazing parties that came before, and for three consecutive wins in a roll in the soccer college championship. Meaning, if you ever get to pledge here, he will own your ass” Liam grinned at him even harder, enjoying the flushed look on Harry’s face.

“Or, even better, is not your ass that he will own, it’s your... well, I think it’s better if you find out without me ruining the surprise”.

Harry couldn’t believe how good it felt to have Liam’s hard body pressed against him like this, the warm room and all the alcohol in his blood making his head dizzy and confused, trying to make some sense of what Liam was saying. He felt Liam’s fingers starting to play over the collar of his shirt, tickling his buttons and pressing against his chest. Liam quickly rubbed one of Harry’s exposed nipple before his fingers went down, lightly feeling and tapping Harry’s smooth abs, as if Liam wanted to check out what was underneath the floral shirt Harry wore.

“Anyway, freshmen, I think this will be fun... you convinced me. He might like you. Well, scratch that, he will definitely like you, I can see that” Liam had a huge smile on his face as he looked down, and, to Harry’s despair, he finally noticed it as well what had caught Liam’s attention.

Liam’s fingers were getting lower on his abs, approaching Harry’s bellybutton, and Harry’s eyes popped when he noticed the obscene tent inside his skintight pants. Somehow in between ogling Louis’ perfect ass and Liam’s teasing, Harry had thrown a huge boner, which he could now feel had escaped the leg of his underwear and snaked down his left leg, making an absolutely lewd bulge on his pants. Harry’s big cock could clearly be seen like this, the exact shape and thickness of his fat shaft, and a wet spot was starting to appear where his leaking cock head was pressing against the fabric of his pants. Harry was shocked with lust and surprise when Liam’s fingers finally reached his crotch but didn’t stop there, tracing the shape of Harry’s massive erection lightly, up and down, getting a sense of his generous proportions and feeling the warmth of it, softly jerking the boy with the tip of his fingers. Liam finally stoped at the fat head of Harry’s leaking cock, which Liam pinched in between his fingers, making Harry let out a gutural moan from the slight pain and great pleasure he felt, as Liam said “Well, well, freshmen, that’s a nice big cock you have here. Maybe you do have some shot at that hot ass we were just talking about”.

And with that, Liam gave another squeeze of Harry’s cock head that ensured another lusty moan, and with that he left off, leaving Harry dumbfounded and confused at what just happened, and also fucking horny. Harry saw as Liam went over directly to Louis, wrapping his arms from behind the curvy, twinky boy, Louis immediately turning his head with a smile with the sight of Liam.

When Harry was about to put his right hand over his crotch to try and hide the obscene tent made by his horny cock, he was shocked to see that a pink bracelet had appeared on his wrist from nowhere, while the black bracelet that was just on his left wrist was gone. On the pink bracelet, he read the words “Kappa Omega Kappa” and “Pledge”, and he felt chills all over his body as his cock throbbed.

He was so fucked, and not even in the good way. Not yet.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, here’s a new chapter for you, a little bit longer this time. Hope you all enjoy it.

Harry woke up with a smooth, muscled warm wrapped up around him.

His head was also spinning, and the sharp pain behind his forehead told him he had too much to drink the night before.

It was with some confusion that Harry blinked his sleepy eyes and pushed the arm that was nicely curled up around his torso, gently putting it besides him where a hunky, shirtless frat boy slept softly. Harry noticed his floral shirt was all the way open, his fit, muscular torso bare for anyone who wanted to see. His nipples looked puffy and stiff, and it was with a groan that Harry noticed the massive morning hard on he woke up with.

What the hell happened last night?

Harry blinked again at the soft morning light pouring from the curtains of the K.O.K house as he sat down and palmed the tent in his tight pants, willing it to go away. Looking around him, he saw a mess of young, frat boys bodies laying around the living room of the frat, all sleeping soundly, some cuddling up with their friends and mates in the aftermath of the drunk haze of the night before. Harry massaged his temples as he tried to remember what happened last night after Liam left him, horny and dumbfounded, but most of all intrigued with the person he sort of met last night. Louis.

Louis, who looked so beautiful and so out of place with his grungy outift amongst a sea of preppy frat boys, Louis who nonetheless looked absolutely in control and in his element at the frat house, like a Lion King holding dominion of his pride. How one so soft, curvy and plump like Louis, with his feminine, gentle ways and apparently sassy personality could be so socially powerful, so worthy of everyone’s attention and so well versed in the way of college politics? And that ass, Harry thought. He felt his big boner twitching at the thought of the jiggling bubble but, and confused thoughts quickly followed: Harry had never noticed or even thought about a boy like this before. And the thing with Liam... why did it made him so horny? He was still horny, it seemed. Harry did not have any problem with the thought of being sexually attracted with other boys, it wasn’t about that; it was rather the sudden nature of all of those feelings that were getting to him. Why was this happening know?

Putting his right hand behind him, Harry pushed himself up and tried to stay still, waiting for his head to get itself in place and steadying himself so the dizziness could go away, before he would fall over some of the sleeping frat boys all around him. He tried harder to remember the events of last night, things coming and going quickly in flashes; Harry drinking cup after cup of cold beer; hugging Niall outside the house and telling him how great a friend he was; Harry finally having his first cigarette with Zayn under the moonlight, coughing like a madman in the beginning and hating the taste, but not minding it that much after a few more cups; Harry playing beer pong with Shawn and Niall, and getting more shit faced than ever, and lastly he remembered locking himself inside a bedroom and splashing his face with cold water, waiting for the boner Liam gave him to subside before he came back to the party.

Everything else was a mystery, and judging by the fact that Harry couldn’t see any of his mates around the pile of bodies in the living room, he stayed right up until the end of the party, passing out on the soft, cushy carpet.

Harry was about to take a step towards the front door when he noticed the pink bracelet on his wrist, the words “Kappa Omega Kappa” and “Pledge” screaming at him. Oh my God, Harry thought, a hand to his face. It wasn’t just a boner Liam had given him, he had made Harry a fucking pledge. What the hell Harry got himself into?

Harry took another step to leave the frat house, the thought of getting some fresh orange juice in the cafeteria to clear his mind taking over everything else, when he heard some strange noises coming from the kitchen, just behind him on his left. His body froze at the sound, not wanting to let anyone in the house know of his presence; the last thing he needed right now was to get a dressing down from a frat brother. He waited for a few seconds before he decided to walk again, but right before he took his next step, he heard more noises coming from the kitchen.

It sounded like someone was slamming a body against a wall or a counter, and if the soft grunt that followed was any indication, it must have hurt. Against his rational wishes, Harry turned his body around and tip toed towards the kitchen, being careful to not step on any of the sleeping boys on the floor or bump against the furniture.

The noises just got louder, and it now sounded like a keen flesh-to-flesh noise, as if someone was getting slapped or punched after being pushed against the wall. Harry’s leg trembled at the rhythmic sound of flesh slapping, and the grunts got louder as well. At first they were small and soft, but as Harry got close to the kitchen they were getting louder and more gruff, like the sounds guys make when they are lifting heavy weights at the gym.

Then Harry heard it. A moan. An indisputable, high, sexy moan.

Harry’s heart stopped at that moment. Had he really misjudged this situation entirely? Could it be that, right there on the kitchen, a frat brother was getting laid with a girl that was at the party tonight?

“You love this, don’t you, you little slut? You couldn’t even wait before I got some breakfast, you had to come down to the kitchen all naked and bare assed just to tease me. Going down on me as I’m drinking water, trying to make me hard... you couldn’t wait till you were stuffed with cock, didn’t you?” He heard a manly, rough voice saying.

Jesus, this guy wasn’t playing. Harry felt his boner getting harder that it ever had been that morning, just when he thought his massive erection was going to subside, as the slapping sounds got more loud and more frequent. It seemed like this guy was speeding up his fucking, slamming whoever it was faster and faster. The moans that Harry could hear now were being uttered in the same rhythm of this guys thrusts, a non stop mixes of “Ohs” and “Ahs” as the frat brother slammed his dick inside harder.

It was too much to Harry. He knew he probably shouldn’t do this, but as he took a final step, he came to the edge of the kitchen door and finally looked inside.

He was absolutely mortified at the sight in front of him.

Bent over the kitchen counter, with his eyes closed, a blissful and very much naked Louis Tomlinson was getting pounded from behind by a furious looking and equally naked Liam Payne, who was holding Louis slim hips with both hands in a death grip, leaving apparent hand marks, as he pushed back and forth what looked like a very long and very thick cock into the frat president sweet, smooth ass. Harry felt a big drop of precum soaking his underwear the moment he took in the whole scene, his left hand immediately wrapping around the length of his hard dick over his trousers as he observed the debauchery in front of him.

Nude, Louis’ body looked even more marvelous than Harry remembered, all soft limbs and sensual curves, his skinny, soccer player body littered with tattoos and small beads of sweat as Liam hammered inside him. The curve of Louis spine led down to a perfect arch on his back, where his big ass was being fucked hard by Liam. Bare, Harry could see how plump and juicy Louis’s ass looked like, even more than when he saw it covered by skinny pants last night, and his peachy, smooth form, as well as the jiggly but still hard quality of it made Harry’s cock jump inside his pants. Red marks on his cheeks indicated Liam had slapped it well before he started fucking it, and Harry also couldn’t help notice how muscular and ripped Liam’s body was. The hardness he felt against himself last night was all there, in the form of chiseled, lean ridges and smooth muscles. Liam’s fitness was also very much in display by the way he fucked Louis, over and over again, hard, fast and unapologetic. And by the look on Louis face, he was loving the good fuck he was getting at that moment.

“Come on Lou, tell me baby, tell me how much you want my cock. Tell me you woke up thinking about it, thinking about me fucking you like this” Liam let out in between strong thrusts.

“Ah, ah, Liam... Li, I want it, I want it inside me, you know how much I love your big cock... Make me so full” Louis whimpered.

“Yeah? Love being stuffed full of cock like this, uh? So full you can’t even think, getting fucked like the little slutty boy you are, yeah?” Liam whispered on his ear.

“Fuck yeah Liam, want your fucking cock every day... wanted it ever since I saw you naked for the first time. Big, muscular jock with a huge cock... Knew you could satisfy me, fuck my hole just the way I like it” Louis moaned louder.

“Yeah Lou, I know how you like it. Like being taken from behind like this, like a bitch, your tight hole stretching on a big dick like mine... Love getting fucked, don’t you?”

“Fuck yeah, I love getting fucked, love cock inside my hole! Fuck yeah Li, right there, you’ll make me cum if you keep pounding me like this, shit!” Louis said in a frenzy, pushing his ass back now against Liam’s thrusts, like he couldn’t stand the thought of not having that big dick all the way inside him.

“Don’t worry baby, I’ll always be here for you, always big, always hard, to fuck you any way you want it, okay? And this year will be good for you, just you wait... you’ll have so much cock you’ll wish you had two holes to get fucked” Liam was now pounding Louis so hard that the sound of his muscular thighs and balls hitting Louis cheeks filled the whole kitchen and beyond.

“Oh fuck Liam, please!” Louis begged.

“You wanna cum, baby?”

At this point, Harry was palming himself hard, unable to take his eyes away from the rough morning fucking in front of him. Harry felt as if his dick had never been this hard or this big, feeling thick and swollen with want and lust, and he jerked himself off over his clothes as he took in the majestic fuck Liam was throwing Louis. It seemed now that Louis was getting closer to orgasm, and Liam as well, if the way both were panting erratically was any indication. Right before Harry was going over the edge himself, he heard the words that turned his blood into ice.

“Hey there pledge, good morning. Enjoying the show?” Harry’s eyes almost popped out of his head at Liam’s words, the frat boy staring hard at him as he continued to fuck Louis like this situation was absolutely normal and ordinary.

But what scared Harry the most was Louis.

The twink was gazing at him coldly as his body was getting pounded against the counter, assessing all of Harry without letting any kind of emotion trespass his blissful face. He still let tiny moans as Liam repeatedly hit his prostate over and over again, and sometimes he had to take his eyes away from Harry to roll them behind his head in pleasure, just to quickly stare back at the blushing green eyed boy in front of him. He took in Harry’s sleepy face and opened shirt, Harry’s pecs and abs flexing with the tension of the moment. His eyes then moved lower on Harry’s body, until they landed on the massive erection trapped inside Harry’s pants, which Harry could not even cover with the big hands that were palming it. Harry gulped when he saw that Louis’s mouth turned into a grin as he saw the reality of Harry’s situation, seeming to approve of the boy’s hot body. His eyes then turned to the pink bracelet on Harry’s hip, and he pushed his head back against Liam’s shoulder as the muscular jock fucked him, turning his face to look Liam in the eye.

“Was... Ah, ah... was that you Liam? Is that for me?” He moaned the words out of his mouth.

“Yes baby. It’s for you. It’s all for you” Liam said as he kissed Louis hard, jamming his tongue inside Louis mouth and fucking his face with it the same way he was fucking the frat president’s hot ass, and with a loud moan that was muffled by the kiss, Harry noticed that Louis was finally coming, splattering the side of the counter with his cum.

Something inside Louis hole was making Liam crazy as well, Harry could see, cause the jock’s thrusts now got even more erratic and messy, and he pushed his head back from Louis and closed his eyes as Louis’ tight hole squeezed his cock deliciously, milking jets after jets of thick cum from Liam’s cock. Liam kept pushing in and out of Louis hole as he creamed him, gushing more and more cum, just to finally stop any movement as he draped his muscular body on Louis’s back and hugged him from behind, hiding his face on the twink’s feathery hair.

After finishing cumming, Louis looked up again at Harry, a playful smile on his lips, and Harry almost jumped when the boy clearly said “Come here, pledge”.

Harry was shaking all over from lust and fear, not knowing what Liam and Louis’ reactions would be know that the fuck was over, but something in him gave him the courage to walk the few meters between him and the post-sex couple. Both of his hands were still holding his tented crotch, his big cock spearing up like it wanted to tear out the fabric of his undies and pants. Harry felt as if he could come at any moment now.

When he got next to Louis, Liam was getting out of the boy, his semi hard dick leaving the twink’s tight hole with a distinct pop sound. As Harry had noticed before, Liam’s cock was fucking huge, even in his semi hard state, and the whole picture of him was worthy of a greek good of lusty sex and passion. Liam winked at Harry as he walked a few steps and took a white Hugo Boss underwear from the floor, slipping it on his sweaty frame. His big dick was very well outlined in it.

Slowly Louis also got up from his bent over position, and as the twinky frat boy took one step closer to Harry, Harry was once again dumbfounded by how sexy and beautiful his lean, curvy and smooth body was. The tattoos and the atitude gave Louis a charm and presence that it was hard to overlook, and Harry gulped and felt his cock twitch again when he noticed the streams of Liam’s hefty cum that were dripping from Louis ass, coating his thighs and legs. The twink seemed unfazed by it, as if he enjoyed the feeling of dripping cum from his hole.

Louis put a hand on Harry’s chest, feeling all over the hard, smooth muscles, tracing the swallow tattoos with his fingers, then going to Harry’s left nipple. Harry jumped and gave a tiny squeak as Louis started playing with it, feeling the hard numb with the point of his fingers, rubbing it up and down and squeezing it, tracing the aureolas of the sensitive nipple over and over again. Harry threw his head back and moaned loud at the feeling; his nipples were one of his weakness. He was on the verge of cumming.

As if Louis knew he was ready to unload, the older boy stopped his ministrations, now taking his fingers down Harry’s abs, feeling every inch of the hard ridges on Harry’s stomach. He hummed as if satisfied by what he was seeing and touching, and Harry was increasingly alarmed by where Louis hand was going, making the same path Liam’s own hand did the night before. Liam was standing against the kitchen counter drinking a big cup of water as he watched the whole scene, a huge smile on his face.

Louis hand now had found Harry’s crotch, and with a sassy slap, he moved both of Harry’s hands away from the tent in his pants, his own small hands trying his best to feel all of Harry’s big cock at once. He couldn’t, and that only seemed to make Louis more determined and happy; soon he was palming the whole thick length of Harry’s cock, going to the base of his member to the fat, leaking head, rubbing it, squeezing and essentially making Harry live a thousand deaths of pleasure, trying to stall his orgasm as best as he could. Louis was now essentially jerking Harry’s cock through his pants, his hands incessantly going up and down on the engorged shaft, getting lower sometimes to cup a feel of Harry’s balls. Harry couldn’t take it anymore.

“Ahn, Louis, ah, hum... I think you should sto...”

“Shut up, pledge” Was Louis immediate, sharp response.

As Louis now jerked all of Harry’s dick with as much cock as he could get with his small hand, Louis pushed his mouth against Harry’s ear and whispered hotly “You can come now, pledge”.

And cum Harry did; he thought at the time he would never stop cumming. Volley after volley of hot, creamy cum shot from the fat, wet head of his cock, soaking entirely his underwear and making a pretty obvious wet spot on his pants, the smell of sex and fresh cum filling up the air. Louis hand was still in his jerking cock the whole time Harry came, with his mouth bitting the side of his hands as to muffle his moans, pleasure like heaven and hell cursing through Harry’s spasming body. When he finished, he lay there panting, feeling Louis hand still on his now drenched wet and cummy crotch, and it was with surprise that he saw Louis take his hand, wet with some of the cum that soaked Harry’s pants, and bring it to his mouth, licking his fingers one by one and savoring the sweet taste of Harry.

If Harry could, he was sure he would come again at that moment. He stood there panting and looking admiringly at Louis sluttyness.

“Nice creamy load, pledge. And you’re very well endowed, almost as much as my friend Liam here, it seems. Can’t wait to find that out later. That’s very nice. Those curls and kind green eyes don’t look half as bad too... Remember to be here at the frat house tomorrow night at 7 PM. No delays, if you know what’s good for you. Now your pledging process starts, and it will all be very, very fun for me” Louis gave him a sassy look.

Harry was still dumbfounded, looking from Liam to Louis, which were both grinning at him with twinkles in their eyes. Suddenly Louis eyes got sharp and serious as he spoke with a cold, authoritative tone:

“Now get the fuck out of my frat house, Curly”.

Harry didn’t have to be told twice, not even caring about his cum soaked pants as he sprinted out of the Kappa Omega Kappa house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mood boards (7) on Tumblr, Palosquared. (Find with tag “Elmara” or “Fraternal bonds”.)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry for the long wait. Hope you enjoy this chapter and would love to hear your comments on what you like about the story and what you want to see next. Cheers!

After a quick sprint to his dorm room, where Harry found a sleeping Niall between messy sheets and the unmistakable stench of alcohol, Harry took a shower at the dorm bathroom, put on some clean clothes and curled up on his bed, wanting to take a nap before the track team meeting that afternoon. Sleep didn’t come as easily for Harry this time, because the green eyed boy couldn’t help but replay the events of that morning over and over on his head. Louis, bent over the kitchen counter of the frat, taking a hard pounding from none other than Liam, the frat’s VP. Louis, with his seemingly sweet but sassy personality and jock attitude, getting fucked by a handsome, hung jock like a slut.

Harry didn’t know what to make of the whole thing, and he was distressed to find that he was hard again as what he saw played over and over on his head. Trying to relax his body into slumber, Harry tossed and turned on his bed for a few times before he blacked out and finally slept.

He woke up at 1 p.m. with the alarm on his phone buzzing, to find a yellow post-it note plastered on his forehead. “Went out with Zayn. Text me when you wake up, fucker” and a smiley face. Harry sort of wanted Niall there when he woke up so he could ask the Irish lad what happened at the party during the night, still not being able to remember most of it, except the events of that morning. With a groan, Harry stood up to see a huge tent still lifting the front of his boxers. Shit.

Was this a normal, morning erection or was he still affected by what he saw that morning? He couldn’t tell.

With another groan, Harry took his boxers and grabbed a jockstrap, taking some time to find a way to encase his massive hard on inside the cup. He knew that if he went out with the boxers his situation would be very, very visible, so after he found a way to store his now painful cock inside his jockstrap, he put on his signature black skinny jeans and a white t-shirt, runners shoes on his feet, and went out to the cafeteria for lunch. After that, he took a quiet stroll around campus, enjoying the nice fall breeze on his skin and the sunshine on his face. It was a beautiful sunny day, almost as if summer never ended.

He actually managed to forget everything about the night before and what had transpired that morning during the track team meeting, where he met his teammates and his new coach. Harry found that the guys where nice and smart, and as eager to make new friends as he was. Their coach, Mr. Stevens, was a stern but kind man on his early forties, and he lapped every word of his inaugural speech as he talked about the university’s legacy and his excitement for the new class. When the meet was over, everyone agreed to going to a café nearby to get to know each other a little more, so Harry was happy to go along with everyone. On the way there, his phone buzzed with a text from Niall.

“Hazza! Where r u? I’m hanging out with Zayn and Shawn now at Shawn’s room, come over”

“Sorry man, I’m with the track team now, we’re going to Stella’s”

“Anyone you want to bang? ;)”

“Fuck off you imp”

“Hahahaha you can’t fool me Harry”

Harry shook his head with a smile at Niall’s words. The little shit always seemed to know how to get to him, somehow, and they’ve been friends for only a few days. Maybe it was his destiny to be friends with Niall.

Later that night, Harry finally caught up with Niall on their dorm room, Niall continuously filling him with mad stories about the frat party the night before. Harry mostly listened to see if he could remember everything that happened, and Niall’s non stop talking did help him recall more vividly some of the foggy events. He remembered his first cigarette with Zayn, and suddenly wanted to have another one, but what shook him the most was remembering that, throughout the night, he kept stealing glances at Louis here and there, trying to make more sense of him, to discover more about the pixie like soccer jock. Louis seemed to be in constant interaction with the frat brothers the whole night, all the guys wanting a piece of him, a little bit of his attention. Harry remembers how intrigued he was to see that Louis always seemed to be sitting on some guy’s lap, or with muscular arms thrown around him, seeming happy and content with all the affection. It unquestionable that Louis was highly regarded inside the frat.

The next morning, Harry woke up with a slight sense of dread; he didn’t forget he was supposed to be at the frat house at 7 p.m. that night for the beginning of rush. He surely didn’t know what to expect, and he hadn’t told Niall about it the night before when they talked. He felt that it would make it more real, somehow, if he were to mention it, and with the feelings inside him right now, he thought he wouldn’t be able to bear Niall’s reaction at the information that Harry was selected as a pledge. He meant to ask Niall out for lunch or a coffee that day, but when the blonde boy told him he wanted to check out some clubs and study groups before class started next week, he felt relieved.

Harry put on his black skinny jeans, Chelsea boots and a blue jumper as he headed out to the frat house, his feet seeming to get heavier and heavier as he walked. He didn’t know why he felt so nervous about it, but the prospect of seeing Louis again after what he witnessed terrified him. He didn’t know how the boy would react to him, and not having his friends there made it all worse. Swallowing the big lump on his throat, Harry walked the last steps toward the huge frat house, that now seemed lonely and sleepy in the woods that surrounded it, without the frenetic activity of a party. He stopped suddenly when he saw a lean figure smoking a cigarette on the front steps of the frat house, a figure that he knew well by now.

It was Zayn, looking as sexy and mysterious as ever, with his bedroom eyes looking up at the crescent moon as he took a drag on his cigarette elegantly.

“Zayn?”

The boy jumped, seemingly startled by the noise of someone approaching, as he distractingly puffed smoke on Harry’s face.

“Shit, Harry, you scared me man. Almost everyone’s in there already, I thought no one else was going to come, so I came out for a smoke. You doing okay?”

“Wait, Zayn, what do you mean almost everyone’s in there? How many people are at the house? And fuck dude, does this mean you were selected too?” Harry’s eyes seemed like they were going to pop out his head at any moment.

“Yeah, there’s like, 8 guys in there. With you and me that makes 10. Niall and Shawn are in there too, drinking some beer”

“Zayn, fuck, are you serious? Were we all selected that night? What the fuck! Aren’t you scared at all by any of this? I don’t have a clue of what’s going to happen tonight man” Harry sounded exasperated.

Zayn was as cool and collected as always as he handed his cigarette to Harry, telling him to smoke a little and calm down.

“Yeah man, I don’t know what their process is, but it seems like all of us fell into their fishnet. I’m not really worried, the party was cool. I’m here mainly to see what this is all about, you should chill too. Shawn and Niall also seem fine” Zayn said softly.

“Actually, you never mentioned to any of us you were selected to rush. Is that why you didn’t hang out with us last night?”

Harry smoked the rest of the cigarette nervously, and then threw it on a trash bin nearby.

“No Z, I swear, I was busy with the track team. So you guys discussed this already? Niall didn’t mention anything to me last night in our room”

“He told us he was afraid you’d be sad that all of us got in but you didn’t, as you never told him yourself you were selected. Cat’s out of the bag now tho” Zayn grinned at him.

“Shit...”

“Anyway man, let’s go inside and have some beer, see what this is all about, yeah?”

“Ok...”

As both boys entered the frat house, Harry was alarmed with the sound of a yell of his name as Niall and Shawn rushed to him, hugging him and congratulating him for getting in as well. Niall explained to him he was at a loss not knowing what to do thinking Harry was the only one of their group that did not make it, but now that he knew Harry was a pledge as well he couldn’t hold off his excitement.

Harry took his time looking around the living room, now clean and spotless, with a cooler set on top of the main table filled with beers and ice. All around him, sitting or standing up, talking, were 6 other freshmen like him, each one more handsome and athletic than the other. All were dressed sharply for the meeting and seemed like they were trying to hide the same nervous disposition as everyone else in the room, but Harry got the feeling those guys weren’t used to being in that position - in the dark, with no control and not knowing what was going to happen next. 

The guys in the room all looked like they stepped right out of an Abercrombie and Fitch catalogue, with lean, muscular bodies, chiseled, perfect faces and the quiet confidence only sharp, smart people seemed to have. Their muscles bulged inside their tight clothes, as it seemed every guy there wore their best attire that night. Harry actually felt a little bit ashamed of his rather conservative outfit.

After Niall grabbed him a beer, Harry seemed to calm down as Niall led him out around the room and introduced him to the guys there. As was Niall’s way of doing things, it seemed like the Irish boy was already friends with everyone, and Harry was soon shaking hands and talking pleasantries to one guy after the other.

There was a huge wrestler named Ryan Winters, a guy so tall, muscular and perfect that Harry felt like it was almost painful to look at him too much; an equally big and shredded black guy named Derek, Jones, who was always smiling and telling jokes, who was at the football team with Shawn; an asian dude with incredible muscular arms and pecs called Nick Jung, with a face that could cut diamonds; a brooding white guy called Damon Rhoades, who had the same mysteriously handsome vibe of Zayn’s, and a well packed crotch, Harry noticed; and a beautiful, muscular red headed jock named Rand Thomas, a lacrosse player. Harry felt a little intimidated by being at the presence of so many young, handsome and accomplished jocks all at once, and everything felt a little bit dreamy to him. He was soon making small talk with Rand, who was a very cool guy and had a shared interest with him on traveling.

As they were discussing Harry’s trip to Yosemite a few years before, the figure of a tall frat brother wearing a dark cloak that hid his whole body and face entered the living room, and Harry’s eyes fell to his phone, as he saw it was 7 p.m. sharp. He heard one of the boys let out an startled “Oh shit!” at the sight, but the room fell silent so quickly Harry could hear every one of his heartbeats, as everyone took in the dark figure on the other side of the room.

“Follow me, pledges. Now!” The hooded guy said with a strong, authoritarian voice, and he quickly turned around the corridor he just came in, not waiting to see if the boys in the living room obeyed him.

The boys quickly dropped their beer bottles on the main table and followed the frat brother to a dark corridor, one that ended on a door to the basement of the frat. Everyone seemed to walk quietly and carefully as they went down the long stairs, all the way down to a poorly lit basement. Harry could tell there were sofas and chairs all around the large room, which also had a huge flat tv screen against a wall with a very luxurious and modern sound set and videogames to match. There was also a pool table in the room, another large table with 12 chairs, a huge freezer and another door that led to what seemed like a pantry. All in all, it looked like every teenage boy’s dream basement. On the other side of the room, sitting on a big, old chair, there was a small figure who was also wearing the same black cloak, and Harry’s heart jumped.

That had to be Louis.

It was then that Harry noticed that, standing against the walls of the basement were several hooded figures, all silent and still, as if waiting for the command of the small figure sitting on the large chair. There were about 20 to 30 hooded guys, Harry could tell. The one leading them to the room walked right up to the sitting guy, and he turned around to see as the boys walked silently in a line to where he was.

“Form a line here, pledges, right in front of our President” the guy commanded.

Each boy did as he said, walking and rearranging themselves until they formed a fairly straight line in front of the sitting figure, side by side. Harry saw that Zayn ended up on his left, with Niall on his right with Shawn by his side.

The small figure on the chair pushed his hood back with his delicate hands, and Harry forced down a snort when he saw Louis beautiful, boyish face again. The boy looked serious for a minute as he passed his eyes trough each of the boys, and when he eyed Harry, he had the same clinical, cold stare he had for the other ones, like he didn’t even acknowledged the situation with Liam and Harry that morning after the frat party. After taking his time, a small smile curled up on his lips.

“Good evening pledges. Glad to see you’re all here”.

For a moment, no one said anything, unsure as to how to proceed, but every boy jumped with the scream that came from the tall guy besides Louis:

“THE PRESIDENT SPOKE, PLEDGES, NOW ANSWER HIM, YOU FUCKING BASTARDS!”

Now that Harry could hear the guy’s voice more clearly, he had no doubt it was Liam under the black cloak. Quickly, all the boys mumbled versions of “Good evening, sir” or “Good evening, Mr. President”.

Liam screamed again:

“WHEN OUR FRAT PRESIDENT TALKS TO YOU, YOU ANSWER ‘YES, MR. PRESIDENT’ OR ‘NO, MR. PRESIDENT’, AND IF ANY BROTHER TALKS TO YOU YOU SAY ‘YES, SIR’ OR ‘NO SIR, AM I FUCKING CLEAR?”

Everybody answered “Yes, sir”.

“Well, Liam, look at this, another batch of untrained, badly mannered freshmen jocks, like every fucking year. But don’t worry, we are going to put them on their places, right where they belong, won’t we? They will learn soon enough” Louis sounded very amused.

“Yes Mr. President, I have no doubt you will whip all of those chickens here into shape” said Liam.

“So, our new pledge class is here! Good to see you all, boys. As you just saw, my good friend Liam here is a very rough guy, so be careful with him, he doesn’t tolerate mistakes. You might say he is the leather and I’m the lace, if you want” Louis threw a devilish grin at Liam as he said this, and Harry could swear he saw Liam palming himself over his robes as he exchanged looks with Louis. “But don’t make any mistake: I can be very, very hard when I want to, specially when a pledge has been a bad boy. And I will have many opportunities to do so, cause as your rush process starts, you will be put into many test and trials to ascertain if you have what it takes to get into K.O.K” Louis, like Liam, said K.O.K like “cock”, and Harry noticed he gave a fleeting glance to the crotches of the boys in front of him. “Ten are here, but only 5 will make the cut and will be sworn in as brothers at the Night of the Great Ascension, our most sacred ceremony. The process won’t be easy, I can tell you right now, but I think you already knew that when you all came. Each and every one of you were selected because you have unique, distinct traits, personalities and, hum... talents we hold in high regard here at K.O.K, so make sure to make wise choices during rush and, most of all, to enjoy the process, as unpleasant, or pleasant, as it will be” as he said this last part, Louis licked his lips as he again eyed hungrily the body of the freshmen jocks in front of him. “Do you understand me?”

“Yes, sir” was the unanimous answer.

“Do you think you have what it takes to get into Kappa Omega Kappa, to be one of our brothers?”

“Yes, sir”.

“Do you intend to do your best to go trough our secret tests and trials, knowing you are free to go whenever you like, but with the promise to never reveal to anyone outside the frat what happens inside this walls?”

A little hesitancy, but again, everyone said “Yes, sir”.

“With that solem promise, which I now hold against all of you, I declare open the rush season of this semester for a spot at Kappa Omega Kappa!”

With that, sudden brightness flashed inside the basement room as the lights were completely turned on and the cloaked brothers started to yell, howl and clap, screaming “K.O.K, K.O.K, K.O.K!”! The frat brothers, whistled, clapped and shouted at the pledges, pushing their hoods off their heads, and they all seemed happy and joyful as they laughed and clapped. All of the pledges looked astonished and scared at all of this, not knowing what to make of it, but seeing the smiling faces of the frat brothers seemed to relax the freshmen as they started to throw small smiles and laugh a little as well.

Harry was about to get caught in all of it too when he glanced at Louis to see that the hot twink again had that same devilish look on his face, like a spider who just got its prey caught on its web.

“Nice, pledges, nice...” 

All of the boys stopped smiling and again turned to look at Louis, like everyone noticed at the same time that the frat president’s tone implied trouble.

“Now, boys, I want you to take _off _every single piece of clothing you’re wearing and strip naked. Right here, right now. STRIP!” Louis commanded.__

____

“Fuck” was Harry’s only thought.

____


	5. Chapter 5

Snickers and stifled laughs could be heard all around the room as the frat brothers amused themselves with the shocked looks on the pledge’s faces, who were looking as scared and hesitant as they hoped they would. 

Louis still had the same knowing smirk on his face, staring calmly at the boys in front of him and waiting for his order to be complied with. Harry was so shocked by the request he tried to steal a look at Zayn on his left, but he was interrupted by Liam’s voice.

“I’m sorry pledges, did our President stutter? Did he speak in Greek? Get out of your fucking clothes right now!”

Liam’s voice was too authoritarian to disobey. 

When Harry saw that the boys lined up to his sides all started to move, he crossed his hands against his torso to pull his jumper off. The sounds of boys disrobing could be heard all around him. Everyone seemed nervous enough to be taking their clothes off slowly, as to not be the first guy naked there. 

Louis looked pleased, and when his eyes fixed on Harry, Harry suddenly felt a surge of adrenaline running through his body, a want for being defiant and challenge whatever expectations they could have about him. So with his eyes on Louis, Harry thought “Fuck it”, and quickly took all of his clothing at once, being, actually, the first one to do so out of the ten boys. From his left Harry could feel Zayn’s eyes on him as well. 

Harry didn’t miss Louis raised eyebrows as he pushed his black Calvin Klein underwear down, and soon the frat boy’s eyes seemed to spin everywhere as if he couldn’t decide where to look at Harry’s body. Harry was never one to be shy about being naked around others, and he knew he had a fit body, with his creamy, pale skin littered with tattoos, defined chest and abs, and his pronounced arm muscles. 

When Harry finally pushed down his underwear, his long, thick cock coming into view, Harry was sure to tilt his hips further a little bit as if to call Louis attention to it. Louis‘ eyes focused on him at last. Admittedly it was not with only a small dose of arrogance that Harry watched Louis take in all of him. How, most likely, Louis noted that Harry’s adonis belt and flat belly delicately gave way to the view of his trimmed pubes and the fat dick in between his legs. Not to mention how Harry has a nice pair of smooth balls underneath it. Harry could feel himself starting to chub up a little bit from Louis‘ attention. Harry couldn’t help but have felt good seeing Louis‘ interested look. Good. _Soo good_ that he might be interested, Harry thought.

____

All around him, Harry could see that all of the boys had also finished getting undressed, and he couldn’t skip a glance towards Zayn lean, elegant body. If Harry thought Zayn was good looking before, now, naked, it was almost as if he was a piece of art, his smooth, dark skin also marked with some cool looking tattoos and the proud display of what also was a very big cock, the skin tone of it a little bit darker than the rest of Zayn’s skin. Zayn looked absolutely chill with all of it, and Harry saw with surprise the boy winking at him when Harry’s eyes went up from Zayn’s cock to his face. Harry couldn’t stop the blush on his cheeks.

____

To his right, Harry could see that Niall had a nice little body as well, slightly hairier than he and Zayn’s, who were mostly smooth, and when Harry stole a glance at the other boys, it almost seemed as if he steeped into a gay porn gang bang shoot. The amount of cut, muscular bodies and large cocks around him was unbelievable, almost as if every boy in the room was selected precisely for those qualities. Could that be? Did Louis and his frat buddies choose each and every one of them due to their striking good looks and generous endowments? What was Louis playing at here?

____

Harry also noted that Shawn had a perfect, muscular body, likely sculpted by many years of sports and gym sessions. 

Naturally when Louis was done scanning Harry, Louis noted this too. His eyes became fixed tightly on Shawn’s perfect male form. Shawn also had a very big cock, one that looked beautiful in its cut, well shaped glory. It was as if Shawn had the finest example of how the prettiest dick ever should look. Shawn was also very red on the face, like he couldn’t stand the embarrassment of this situation, but Harry knew this was only due to his shy, timid disposition, given that Shawn was well used to be naked around other men, having been raised on and off locker rooms all of his life.

The cocks on Ryan, Derek, Damon and Rand were also incredibly huge, and the other boys, while not as big, were well above average as well. 

“What the fuck is going on here?”, Harry thought. “How could this frat seem to have selected the prettiest, all most similarly well endowed freshmen jocks around?”

One last look at all the boys assured Harry they were all thinking the same as him that exact moment, and he wasn’t displeased to see many of the jocks taking their time looking at him as well. After what seemed a long time of Louis just assessing the naked jocks in front of him, while the frat brothers commented on the pledge’s looks in hushed whispers, Harry’s attention was again brought back to Louis as the frat President stood up in his chair. Louis went to the end of the line to Harry’s left, his eyes still fixated on the boy’s naked forms.

“It looks like we hit the jock-boy cashpot this year, boys!” Louis yelled. The K.O.K.brothers screamed and laughed with Louis. 

“Look at all of those sexy, hot motherfuckers we have here! This is prime male meat, boys! I’m sure we’ll have a lot of fun together, yes?” 

Louis said this sensually as he walked the line of boys, his finger grazing the muscular chests of each boy as he went along the line. When he came to Harry, his finger tapped and circled directly on Harry’s exposed left nipple, which by now was as stiff and hard as it could be. Harry stifled a moan at the pleasure he felt from Louis’ touch, just in time for Louis to go to Niall and then Shawn after.

“Even though you all look very beautiful and very hot, pledges, just as we like, K.O.K is in fact, known nationally for our sexy, athletic members’”. 

K.O.K brothers shouted “Fuck yes!” at that. 

Louis continued, “It is imperative from now on that all you pledges convey the epitome of what we value and cherish here in our frat. You have to be an embodiment of the K.O.K standard, each and every day of your lives. So tonight, in our very first gathering, you’ll have a little grooming work for you to do. You will be expected to keep groomed and... appealing, for us at all times, just like in the military.” 

Louis was doing a knowing grin again as he sat down on his chair, crossing his legs in front of him. When he did this the black robe covering his body came loose, falling from his sides, exposing a pair of the most beautiful, lean legs and thick thighs Harry had ever seen. Louis was twinkish perfection. The way his legs were exposed seemed to imply Louis wasn’t wearing anything beneath his black robes.

“Bring them the kits, boys!” 

With Louis’ words five of the frat brothers carrying five identical leather cases came out. They came forward to be stood in front of two of the pledges in turn as if separating them into pairs. One frat brother stood exactly between Harry and Zayn. _Of course it had to be Liam..._.

“Now, pledges, there is a K.O.K brother who stands in front of each pair of you. I want you to look at your fellow freshman that a brother is assigning you as your pair. This fellow pledge will be your pair for all fraternity-related activities from now on. You’re expected to do things together at all times. We hope that from this little exercise of fraternity life you will slowly discover the meaning of true friendship and true brotherhood. Take your pair’s hand, right now!”

At Louis command, Harry immediately took Zayn’s right hand into his left one, immediately feeling a little safer and less alone at Zayn’s warm touch. Zayn squeezed his hand tightly, and he squeezed Zayn’s back.

“Now take the leather cases from the brother in front of you”. Louis instructed this while his glorious legs were still exposed by the drape of the displaced robe. 

That’s when Harry noticed Liam. Harry was about to take the case from Liam’s left hand when Harry saw Liam purposefully bring his right one in between the folds of his dark robe. That had the effect of enlarging the opening in the middle and giving Harry a distinct look of Liam’s naked, ripped body underneath it. The opening in Liam’s robes bared the sight of Liam’s crotch to Harry. 

Harry’s eyes almost bulged out of his head when Liam’s huge, thick cock came into view for what was only but a few seconds. Harry couldn’t take his eyes off it, but Liam then closed his robe again. Harry’s blood boiled when he spotted the teasing smile on Liam’s face. He surrendered the leather case to Harry exiting to take his spot next to Louis once more.

“Now, pledges, open the cases. You will find inside them a top notch shaving kit, complete with shaving cream, clippers, razor blades, clean towels and even some scented oils for when you’re done. What I want you to do now is to take all of this material out and shave your partner smooth. This is a good exercise to build trust and confidence in your fellow brothers, since you won’t want to cut and hurt each other, while also bringing you all to K.O.K’s grooming standards. So I suggest you be careful and thorough, cause we will inspect your care of each other later. Be aware that I want you to shave _all_ of each others bodies. And yes, fuckers, that includes cocks, balls, taints and asses! The pair who does the best job, with no cuts and the cleanest shave, will be rewarded at the end of the night. You can begin now as me and my brothers have some drinks and have fun to consume. Do not forget we’re still watching you carefully, so no lazing out, fuckers! We got our eyes on every inch of your sexy bodies. BEGIN!”

Harry looked tentatively at Zayn, unsure about how to proceed next. Louis walked past them to his frat brothers on the back of the room, who were now fixing drinks to each other and talking excitedly between them. Harry could see on his peripheral vision that the pledges were as nervous as him, not knowing how to start shaving one another or who would begin shaving who in the first place

“Hey, are you okay?” Zayn whispered softly to him.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m okay. Just surprised, that’s it”.

“Fucking crazy, yeah? I think we should start soon, the brothers are drinking and shit but they are still looking at us. Want me to start doing you?”

“No, no, it’s fine, I can start, if that’s okay?” Harry was still unsure about all of this.

“Sure, Haz. I don’t have much hair anyway, neither do you, so I think we will finish quickly”.

“Yeah, let’s go...”

Harry first took the eletric clippers out, using them on the fine, almost imperceptible hairs on Zayn’s arms and torso, then doing his armpits. The clippers were from a very nice brand, so Harry wasn’t surprised with how smoothly he shaved Zayn. Soon enough, he found himself on his knees, looking up at Zayn’s lean, elegant figure, his big dick hanging in front of Harry’s face. 

“Is that okay? Can I start?” Harry asked tentatively.

“Yeah, sure man, you can start with the clippers for my crotch just to trim it down as much as you can and then you can use the shaving cream and the razors”.

“O-okay” Was Harry only response.

Harry had never got so close to a man’s naked body in his life before this, and although the situation was a little strange for him, it wasn’t as if he didn’t like it. Zayn had such a beautiful body that Harry was sort of pleased to look at him, but as he trimmed the already small hairs on Zayn’s crotch, he couldn’t help but get scared of the thought of possibly hurting Zayn later when he used the razor. As if sensing Harry’s distress, Zayn asked a question to distract him:

“So, what do you think this grand prize is? Cash?”

“No, not really, I have a feeling this prize is going to be something the frat brothers will use to embarrass us... maybe a beer keg they will make the winners chug, or something” Harry chuckled.

“Well, I can tell you, after all this hard work, I wouldn’t mind some beer” Zayn laughed back as he tried to keep still.

Harry had now finished using the clippers, so he took the shaving cream and applied it to his hands as he prepared to rub it again Zayn’s crotch. Zayn was kind enough to keep making small talk with Harry as his hands made contact with Zayn’s skin, as if to take Harry’s mind of the fact that he was almost touching his dick.

Harry kinda of liked how Zayn’s skin looked so firm against his hand, as he felt the end of his toned abs while he spread the shaving cream all over the boy’s crotch. Harry couldn’t help but brush his hand against Zayn’s cock a few times as he did it, and when it was time to put the cream on Zayn’s balls, he decided to just go for it as he grabbed Zayn’s fat dick with his other hand and pushed it to the side, while he started applying the cream all over the boy’s balls.

“Oh, wow, shit Harry, won’t even take me to dinner first, man?” Zayn laughed.

Harry grinned at him, and soon enough he brought the razor to Zayn’s crotch as he slowly started to shave him. When it was time to go to Zayn’s balls again, Harry pushed Zayn’s dick aside with his hand one more time as he took his time to shave Zayn’s balls carefully. His dick felt so warm and thick on his hand. It was kinda nice, touching another guy’s cock. Nothing like Harry thought it would be. Harry unconsciously squeezed the shaft on his hands a few times, as if to make sure this was really happening. It was; what he didn’t expect was to see Zayn’s cock rapidly expanding against his fingers.

“Shit, Harry, I think he likes your soft hands...” Zayn grinned at him mischievously.

Soon enough, Harry had 8.5 inches of hard cock on his hand, and as Zayn’s cock got harder, Harry couldn’t help but squeeze it again and again, as if to feel the thickness and warmth of the beautiful cock in front of him. Zayn had a cut head, which was starting to drip some precum, that slowly leaked to Harry’s hand. As he kept shaving and squeezing Zayn’s cock, he looked up to see his friend had his eyes closed, and his head was thrown back, like he was lost in the feeling, and Zayn’s hips were slowly starting to shake back and forth against Harry’s hand. Harry was, quite literally, jerking Zayn off.

“Zayn, stop that right now, if you don’t want me to cut one of your balls off” Harry said sternly, but with a hint of a joke. He squeezed Zayn’s dick harder.

“Okay, boss, I will. Wouldn’t want to dirty your pretty face anyway” Zayn teased.

Harry was almost finished with shaving the boy’s crotch, which now was as smooth as it could be, and the sight of his bare crotch only seemed to make Zayn’s cock look even bigger. It was a hot sight, Harry couldn’t deny.

With one last squeeze to Zayn’s dick, Harry finished his job on Zayn’s crotch and went for his legs, where his friend seemed to have the most hair. The whole time Harry had Zayn’s big cock hovering above his face, still hard as steel, and sometimes Zayn jokingly slapped Harry’s hair with it, when he told him to go faster on his shave. Harry in turn smacked his thigh whenever he did that, threatening to cut his legs if he kept that shit up and laughing with him the whole way.

Wait, was he actually having fun with this?

It seemed so, if his now half-hard dick was any indication.

After finishing his legs (Zayn didn’t have any hair on his back or in his ass, Harry made sure of it) he took his time assessing Zayn’s body to make sure he had done a good job. Zayn’s body now looked as smooth as it could be, and it only made him look better, if that was even possible. Harry took out their towel and dried all of the small patches of cream still left on Zayn’s body, and it didn’t took too long for Zayn to start doing his own.

When Harry stood to let Zayn do his thing, he took his time looking around the room: all of the pledges seemed to be pretty concentrated on shaving their partners, but they all seemed to have gotten into the same, chill vibe that he and Zayn had, talking softly with one another and sharing a few jokes and laughs here and there. Harry was astounded again looking at the perfect bodies of his fellow pledges, and it was with some dose of surprise he found out that several of them had hard ons as well. To his left, Shawn was sporting a huge, 9 inch cock that was even more perfect hard than it was soft, and the boy’s pale white skin now had a permanent red flush to it, as Harry saw Niall teasing Shawn to his death about his massive erection, playfully smacking it and giving it a few jerks as he worked on Shawn’s ripped body. Shawn looked so embarrassed it seemed he wanted to find a hole to bury his face in, smacking Niall on the head whenever he brought up his “situation”.

On the back of the basement, he frat brothers all stood together around Louis, as if they gravitated around him, and seemed to be in good spirits as they shouted, laughed and talked with each other excitedly. Harry noticed that while they seemed relaxed, they also observed the pledges fiercely, to make sure each pair did as they were told to.

Zayn was doing a good job on Harry as well, being careful and thorough on his body, which was mostly hairless anyway, and talking with Harry about each new tattoo he discovered as he shaved. They got into a nice rhythm as Harry told Zayn the story of each one of his tattoos, while Zayn shared some of his stories as well.

When it was time for Zayn to do Harry’s lower body, Harry was distracted eyeing Louis drinking and having a cigarette while talking with his frat brothers, when he got startled by Zayn’s comment:

“Fuck, Haz, you are really big down here, uhn bro?” Zayn’s tone was playful but pleased.

“Hum?”

It was then Harry looked down to see Zayn on his knees, ready to start shaving his crotch, and he noticed he was sporting a massive hard on. His big cock, a little over 9.5 inches, was thick, hard and straight, pointing right into Zayn’s face, his shaft pulsing against the air and a drop of precum starting to appear on his pink, cut cock head. Zayn was looking admiringly at it, with a look on his face that spelled troubled. Harry choose to took the light way out and joke around with Zayn as he had done with him just a few minutes earlier.

“What can I say, Z? You’ve got magic hands” He grinned at his kneeling friend.

“Well, you’re right about that, so let me work some of my magic on you, Haz” Zayn looked devilish now, like the cat who ate the canary.

“Will see... oh, fuck!” Harry grasped, because Zayn immediately took his huge length in his hand to push it aside so he could start shaving his crotch, but that wasn’t the only thing he did. While he shaved, he squeezed Harry’ cock non stop like the boy had done to him before, but Zayn was even more daring while doing it. He spread his fingers all over Harry’s cock, from base to tip, and when he got his elegant fingers on Harry’s cock head Zayn started to flick and tease around it, spreading Harry’s precum all over his cock and making Harry’s body tremble when he felt and squeezed his tip. Harry looked down on him as if he was about to murder him, silently telling him to cut that shit off right now. Zayn was as chill and collected as always.

“What’s the problem, Haz? Is everything okay?” He teased as his hand continued going up and down all over Harry’s large cock.

“You know damm well what’s the problem, Zayn, cut it out, we gotta finish our task! What if the brothers see it?” Harry whispered.

“Yeah, bro, it’s such a big, thick problem... I kinda figured you would be this talented when I noticed the nice bulge you always seemed to have on those tight skinny trousers you wear all the time. Did you fuck a lot of girls with it?” Zayn asked seductively as he gave a hard squeeze on Harry’s cock, just as he continued to shave his balls, proving he was perfectly capable of doing both without risk of accidentally nicking Harry.

“Fuck, what are you talking about? This is not the time, Zayn, let’s just end this before anyone sees it” Harry blurted in between groans of pleasure.

“Why? Aren’t you feeling good Harry? This is all your fault, you know, having me shave you with this monster cock in front of my face. I’m just curious, that’s all. I keep wondering what the girls you banged must have felt when you fucked their tight cunts with your big cock. I know the ones I did liked mine fine... so, tell me, how many girls did you fuck with this nice dick?” Zayn was jerking him faster know, using all the precum he spread on Harry’s shaft as lube.

“Zayn, people will see...” Harry gritted trough his teeth.

“I don’t give a fuck, but hey, look to your right, some brothers are already enjoying the show” Zayn answered.

It was true. Some brothers had already picked up on Zayn’s little game, and where watching the whole thing quite hungrily, if Harry wasn’t mistaken about their expressions. He thought he could hear one of them whispering “Looks like those two pledges got the spirit of this whole thing just right”, a few chuckles coming afterwards.

“Fuck Z, I... I, I fucked a few, okay? Not many, but a few. I never really counted” Harry moaned.

“Bullshit” Zayn answered as he gave Harry another hard squeeze. Harry had to put his hand on his mouth to muffle his moan, and that’s when he knew he wouldn’t win this. Fucking Zayn. Such a little piece of shit.

“Fuck, okay, okay, it was only 3 girls, okay? Only 3. I haven’t done it with anything else”.

“That wasn’t hard, was it Haz? Fuck, I mean, it is fucking hard, fuck me. But alright, you win. I’m sorry, I’ll stop now. But something tells me that it won’t be long now before you add more to the list of girls who will have a taste of this big, nice cock....” he grinned, and with one last squeeze, when Harry thought he couldn’t hold it anymore and was just about to cum, Zayn let go of his cock and started spreading shaving cream on his legs, saying “All done there, Harry”. Zayn’s smile was so annoying Harry wanted to slap him. Such a little shit!

“You motherfucker. You did that on purpose. Now you’re gonna leave me like this, aren’t you?” Harry pointed to his huge, hard cock.

“What’s wrong, Haz? I didn’t do anything, bud. Just shaved you clean, look at it. You look great”. Another dazzling smile.

Who knew Zayn could be such a smart mother fucker? 

After finishing his legs, Zayn stood up as well and took the leather case with him, fishing out the bottle of scented oil in there. He shared it with Harry as they both started spreading it on each other’s bodies, both boys enjoying the bespoken scent of the oil and the warmth and relief it gave to their recently shaved bodies. Both friends were still hard, and Zayn playfully smacked Harry’s cock with his own once, getting an eyeful from Harry when he did that. They saw most of the pledges were already done shaving and with putting the oil on themselves, and only Niall and Shawn seemed to be lagging out behind everyone else. Shawn seemed nervous as he shaved Niall’s hairy little body, and judging by the number of band-aids Harry saw all over Niall’s body and the way the Irish boy kept complaining, both boys seemed out of the race for the grand prize that night.

Soon enough they were all done, and the frat brothers all came to their sides to inspect the guy’s shaving abilities and asses their bodies thoroughly for nicks and cuts. Most pairs were fine, with a few sporting some small cuts, but Niall and Shawn were by far the worse. After inspecting each pair, and taking a long, hard look at the erections on some of the boys, Louis decreed Niall and Shawn as the loser pair that night, telling them all they were bound to cleaning duties the rest of the week on the frat. Niall looked defeated, while Shawn was just sad he hurt Niall, but Louis was kind to tell all the pledges they would be allowed to drink as much as they wanted at the end of the night.

Both Niall and Shawn quickly got happier after this, Niall even putting his right arm aroun Shawn’s shoulders, and Harry was pleasantly surprised Louis wasn’t a jerk about it, being actually quite kind in trying to cheer both boys up after their failure. Harry now started to see why the frat brothers loved and respected Louis so much. He sure seemed to be an incredible, upstanding guy.

After some confabulation with the frat brothers, Louis stood up from his chair and spoke loudly for everyone to hear:

“Well, boys, that’s the end of your troubles, from now, at least. We are glad to see you mostly did a good job tonight by taking care of your fellow pledges and we’re all very happy with the result. You look great. After I announce the winning pair, feel free to socialize with the brothers and have a few drinks. At the end of our party, we will talk a little more. But now, let’s congratulate pledges Styles and pledge Malik for their Brazilian level shaving!”

At that, the whole group started clapping and shouting at Harry and Zayn, screaming dirty words at them and telling how lucky they were for being already so smooth in the first place. Harry couldn’t help but hug Zayn at the news, feeling their slick, warm bodies tight against each other, their still hard dicks bumping and crashing against one another constantly.

“Yeah, yeah, congratulations boys, for a job well done. Now, for your grand prize. As you know, I’m the captain of the soccer team, and us soccer players have to be as smooth as any swimmer if we want to be faster and more agile on the field, avoiding any kind of friction against our bodies. So, your little frat President here has to be as smooth as you pledges are right now, all for the success of our team, of course. And I think I’m in need of a little shaving, so, your grand prize tonight will be to shave all of my body smooth. Consider yourselves honored, pledge Styles, pledge Malik! Congratulations!”

At the end of his words, Louis untied the knot of his black robe, letting it come undone and revealing his glorious, perfect body underneath. Harry was absolutely shocked.

As soon as Louis naked, twinky body came into view, all of the frat brothers started screaming and shouting at the same time, like a group of teenage girls that just saw their idol come up on stage. “Fuck yeah!” and “That’s our fucking President” and “Look at that fucking hot, juicy ass, bro!” and “Fuck, I so wanna tap that again soon!” were only some of the things Harry heard.

Louis was grinning at him and Zayn, waiting for them to make their move. Harry gulped when he saw Zayn sprinting forward towards Louis, looking like a starved man in front of food.

If Harry’s cock was rock hard before, it was like concrete now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Typosmyown for helping me review, beta and improve this chapter! You’re amazing! I hope you guys enjoyed this.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! First of all, I’m so, so sorry for the super delay in writing and releasing this chapter, the last few months have been crazy hectic for me. Also, sorry for everyone I still haven’t answered in the comments - your comments mean so much to me, and I’m so grateful and excited to see so many people interested in the story. I’ll try to be better from now on and to also write more frequently.
> 
> That being said, I hope you enjoy this chapter, and as usual, huge thanks to Typosmyown for helping me edit and beta this chapter, and also for just being an awesome person.
> 
> I hope you guys like it!

“Pledge Styles? Are you there?”

Harry blinked twice at Louis’ voice. He could hear some noise in the background, made of loud laughter and cups getting filled with cold beer. He had zoned out for a few moments at the sight of Louis’ naked body, and when he came back to himself he felt strange, as if he had suddenly lost the ability to talk and move. He gulped and felt a dull pain in the area below his navel, so he cast his eyes downwards.

To his massively erect cock.

He had never been this hard or this turned on before, and it showed. Not only his cock was looking thicker and longer than usual, it had a pink tone to it due to all the blood flowing through his dick, which pulsed and twitched with horniness. His cock head was becoming wetter by the minute with the precum freely flowing.

“As much as I hate to disturb your little moment there, pledge Styles, I think you have a job to do now and that job is to shave me smooth. So take your eyes off your hard dick and come here so you can get started, yeah?” Louis said with his hands on his hips.

“Of course, sir, right away!”

As Harry moved toward Louis, he noticed Zayn was way faster than him and had already taken a place behind Louis, spreading shaving cream all over Louis’s shoulder blades and back. Harry could see from where he stood that Louis was mostly hairless anyway, with just a little amount of fine hairs on his chest and flat belly and some more on his legs, so there was no reason for Zayn to be as thorough with shaving his back as he was. There was no hair. Zayn was onto something here, Harry thought.

He also thought it wasn’t by coincidence Zayn had sprinted to action to secure his spot at shaving Louis’ backside, which gave him a privileged view of Louis’ phenomenal ass, as Zayn’s still hard dick indicated. “You have to up your game here, Styles” he thought to himself.

Harry walked towards Louis too excitedly, miscalculating his steps and and coming so close to the frat President that his hard cock slapped right against Louis’ stomach, slathering some precum there. 

Louis’ ocean blue eyes twinkled mischievously. Grinning at Harry’s error he remarks on the unintended offense. “Easy there, pledge Styles. Reckon you should buy me some dinner before attacking me with that monster, huh?”

To say Harry blushed would be an understatement.

“Sorry, Mr. President”. 

Harry cast his eyes down as he took the shaving cream and the razor to start shaving Louis’ front.

Louis titled his body forward toward’s Harry a little, his mouth right against the boy’s right ear, curly locks grazing Louis’ lips.

“I’m just messing with you, pledge. Can’t say having a beautiful boy slapping a big dick on my belly was the worst thing that happened to me” Louis said sultrily, his words barely more than a whisper. Harry felt a surge of arousal come up on him so strongly he thought he was about to cum, but he was able to hold off the urge.

“Hum, can I-, can I start with your chest?” Harry asked tentatively.

“Sure. Be my guest, Curly”.

Curly. That was a new one. That was the first time Harry had actually seen Louis address one of the pledges with a nickname. What did it mean?

Harry could see that Zayn had now almost finished shaving Louis’s back, and he was getting ready to clean off the cream with one of the crispy towels they had on their disposal. Harry noticed that as they worked on Louis’ body, the rest of the frat boys and the pledges where hanging out in the back of the room talking, drinking some beers and playing pool, not really paying the trio much, if any, attention. It was as if he, Louis and Zayn were in their own comfortable bubble, and Harry liked it.

“Say, pledge Malik, you’re a model, aren’t you? Reckon I have seen you on a few online and magazine ads here and there. Very impressive” said Louis.

“Yes, Mr. President, I’ve been doing it since I was 13. Thank you for the acknowledgement. I really love it, but I see it more as fun to than than as work. I actually have always wanted to come to Uni to study art and maybe do some shows, but I don’t see myself giving up modeling soon, not at least until I can make money off my paintings” Zayn answered.

“Any underwear shoots?” Louis asked biting his lower lip. 

Zayn seemed surprised for a moment, but in a few seconds he lowered his tone of voice to match Louis’. 

“A few. Received lots of compliments for it...” Zayn said with his thoughts escaping him. 

“I don’t doubt it. I can most certainly _feel_ why, pledge Malik.” Louis said in a tone so heavy with innuendo Harry’s head started to spin.

Was Zayn pushing his hard cock against Louis’s ass right now?

Harry gulped again and finished shaving Louis’ chest, not bothering to do his arms, since he didn’t have any hair there, only a little in his armpits, which Louis had asked them not to shave. Harry’s stomach was filled with dread as he now had to do Louis’ crotch, and the boy’s cock, which had a respectable girth and average size, was definitely not soft, but not entirely hard either.

“Don’t worry, pledge Styles, it won’t bite you. You can do it” Louis winked at him.

Harry took to his knees and started lathering some shaving cream on Louis’ groin, enjoying the opportunity to feel and see Louis’s mostly smooth, honeyed skin, with a nice tan from playing soccer. Ever since coming this close to Louis, Harry noticed the boy had a nice vanilla scent, which seemed to exude naturally from his skin. It was adding to his dizziness and the sensation was making his cock even harder.

As he took Louis’ balls gently in his hand, he noticed he already kept them incredibly smooth, as well as the taint that went all the way to the frat President’s hole. Fuck, how Harry wished he stood where Zayn was right now, just so he could have the chance to do it, to be the one to shave Louis ass, crack and hole. But Zayn was still spreading the scented oil on Louis’ newly shaved back, so Harry didn’t know what Zayn would choose to do next.

Just as he was finishing with Louis’ crotch, that was now as smooth as possible and making his dick look bigger, he heard Zayn’s voice from behind Louis. 

“You know, Mr. President, I don’t think this is a good position for me to shave your ass and the back of your legs, I won’t be able to... reach all the places I need to. And you did say we need to shave everything, sir. So what about we go to, hum, a better suited position for the task?” Zayn asked seemingly innocently.

“Oh, is that so, pledge Malik? And what position would that be? Louis retorted, hands still on his hips.

“I think on all fours would be okay, sir”.

At that Louis turned his head to look fully at Zayn, big grin on his face.

“Well, well, aren’t you cheeky, pledge Malik? It seems you have my best interest at heart, don’t you? Good for you that I agree, so let’s go”.

In a second, Louis took to his hands and knees on the floor of the basement, sprawling in front of them like a cat. Spreading his legs, arching to present his ass high in the air, like an offering to the gods of sex he created a place for Zayn to stand between his legs. The curve of his spine as he did this was so perfect and proportionate that it made his body look like a true piece of art, like a greek sculpture, mathematically designed for temptation. He was sideways to Harry’s vantage point so Harry didn’t have the best look of ass, but the mere sight of Louis on all fours, spread out like that was nearly enough to make Harry faint.

Zayn, on the other hand, had waisted no time in getting on his knees behind Louis and putting both his hands on Louis’ plump cheeks, which were already pretty smooth like the shaving was a needless task to toy with pledges. Zayn started to feel and grope Louis’ ass, as if contemplating where to start. Louis’ face, which was turned towards Harry, gets a blissful look, eyes closed as he seemed to enjoy Zayn’s hands fondling his ass. Also unavoidable to note was how Zayn’s eight and a half inches of hard cock kept bobbing up and down as he took his sweet time with Louis’ ass.

Zayn got the look of a starved man when he took both hands to Louis’ cheeks to force them open. Harry knew exactly the moment when Zayn took the first look at Louis’ hole; Zayn’s eyes widened, Zayn’s lips parted. Zayn looked flabbergasted at Louis’ body to Harry to Louis’ ass crack again. Zayn, seemingly, was at a loss for words. 

How Harry wished he was there holding Louis’ cheeks open and gazing at what he imagined was a pretty, tight, tiny, pristine, pink hole.

Harry got the impression that Zayn was almost salivating at the sight in front of him. Zayn tried mumbling a few words that Harry didn’t understand.>

With a flippant chuckle, Louis asked. “Is there a problem back there, pledge Malik? Care to get on with it?” 

“No, no, sir, no problem... it’s just... hum, it’s just that...” Zayn couldn’t fathom his next words.

“What is it, pledge Malik?”

And then, to Harry’s absolutely surprise and arousal, Zayn took a deep breath, spread Louis’ ass cheeks as wide as he could and dove down on it with his tongue out, pressing his face hard against Louis ass crack and starting to eat out his hole like a mad man.

Louis muffled a groan as he felt Zayn’s tongue at mouth at his hole, nipping at it, lapping, kissing and sucking it. The new sensation must have been so strong, erotic, that it made Louis’ body plunge forward a little where he was on all fours, directly towards Harry.

Actually, directly towards Harry’s huge, hard cock.

Harry stifled a grasp as he felt Louis’ face pressing against him, his dick so large it could only slap against Louis’ face. More precum was spreading all over Louis’ forehead, cheeks, nose and lips. Louis’ nose became pressed right underneath the base of Harry’s shaft, against his balls, as Harry’s whole cock length rested on Louis’ face, dick so big it looked enormous against Louis delicate face. Louis was whimpering and almost crying on Harry’s cock as Zayn continued rimming his hole to his obvious delight. 

Looking at Zayn, Harry could see the boy’s face going up and down Louis’ exposed ass crack, tongue out and flat going from Louis’ balls all the way up his taint to his hole, where he would lick at again and again, trying to savor all of Louis’ taste. 

Zayn’s face was relentless against Louis’ hole, and for a second there Harry felt concerned for his friend, cause he didn’t even seemed to breath in between licks and slaps of his tongue against Louis’ rim. 

For a moment Harry thought he might have heard Zayn say “Sweet fucking pussy”. 

Harry wasn’t sure due to the way Zayn kept going at it non stop, eyes darkening, pupils blown wide. The way Zayn put his whole face inside Louis’ crack, his lips and tongue made sounds of pushing and probing were a true lesson on how to eat ass. Zayn seemed a true master at doing it and Harry admired this. 

Zayn ate Louis out for a few more minutes, never once losing the fervor with which he started the pleasure task of rimming the hell out of the frat President. All the while, Louis was moaning, groaning and whimpering nonsensically against Harry’s cock, apparently not even noticing what he was doing, and Harry had no option than just stay there and enjoy Louis’ face pressing against his dick. Parted lips found a way to slip along Harry’s massive length. That seemed like a natural position for Louis; somewhere comfortable. On all fours, in between the legs of a big dicked stud, while another hung guy lavished his pussy hole with his tongue behind him.

After a few more insisted jabs of Zayn’s tongue, Harry felt Louis’ quietly coming underneath him, body shaking. Louis’ whimpers got more muffled yet higher. 

That was too much for Harry, seeing Louis coming like that, just from Zayn’s mouth on his hole, licking him open, spreading him out on his tongue. 

Harry took hold of his cock pressed to Louis’ face, cupped his hands at the base of the head of his cock at the last minute, as jet after jet of thick, hot cum were barely caught, directed by his fingers. Soon enough, Harry’s hands were drenched with his own cum, as he breathed hard through his orgasm, his knees trembling so much it was hard to stand.

Harry reached to grab a towel to clean the sticky cum out of his fingers. He turned back to see that Zayn had taken his face out of Louis’ ass. Louis was still on all fours, forehead pressed against the floor as if he was struggling to stand up after all the physical exertion. Zayn’s face was red and wet. His mouth covered with excess saliva from Zayn’s lavish pursuit to eat Louis out. Zayn was breathing hard as well. Harry noticed his big cock was still as hard as ever, as Zayn did not cum like Louis or Harry did.

Harry saw Louis slowly raising his head from the floor, hair mated with sweat against his face, looking fucked out and blissful. He had a soft, lovely smile on his face, and as he sat on his knees, with Zayn still behind him, he grinned at Harry and slapped a hand on Zayn’s left thigh.

“Congratulations, boys. You passed the first test. Good show”.

The grin widened.

Suddenly both Harry and Zayn got startled by the striking sound of loud clapping, whistling and shouting; turning around, they saw the frat brothers all around them, the pledges gone, and they realized with shock that not only the frat brothers had watched their whole dirty scene but recorded it as well, as the professional camera on a tripod in a corner of the room proved.


	7. Chapter 7

After the night’s events were over, Harry and Zayn were taken by Liam to a hallway with a big room on the second floor of the frat mansion, the brothers all scattering around to sleep or going outside for a final cup of beer or a smoke under the moonlight. Both boys were still a little shaky and exhilarated from all that transpired that night, bodies feeling too electric to fall asleep. They were still naked as Liam opened the door to the dark room before them, Zayn’s cock still rock hard.

“This is the pledge room. All of the pledges have to sleep here together, with the pair they were matched with today, so go and find out where your sleeping bag is, and be sure to keep the noise down, the other pledges are already fast asleep” Liam explained.

“Sir, I... I need to go to the bathroom first. Can you show me where it is, please?” Zayn asked tentatively.

“Down the hall.” Liam gestures to the direction of the bathroom

“Thanks, sir” Zayn said as he walked away, big hard cock bouncing up and down before him.

Harry took to the wall to rest his back, suddenly feeling very tired. He cast his eyes down and saw that Liam was still there, still wearing the same black robe, the fine fabric concealing the ripped body and huge member Harry knew was underneath. 

Liam was looking curiously at him.

“Did you enjoy the night, Harry?”

“I did, sir. I was very nervous through the whole thing, but it ended up being very fun. Gotta say, tho, I never expected anything that happened here tonight.” 

Harry thought he chose each word carefully, not sure what Liam’s reaction might be.

“Pretty rowdy, huh? Well, that’s the way we do things here at K.O.K, little boy.” 

Liam made sure to say K.O.K as “cock” again, enunciating every syllable. 

“Actually, not so little, huh Harry?” Liam smirked mischievously as he walked a few steps towards Harry’s body. Liam’s act of coming closer and closer emphasized his meaning _not so little_. 

“I, uh, hum, I’ve never had any complaints.” Harry snorted bluntly defensive. 

“I’m sure not.” Liam was directly in front of Harry now, the warmth of his poorly covered body spreading towards Harry, inching closer and closer until they were joined at the hip, chest to chest, belly to belly, the weight of Liam’s heavy cock evidently on Harry’s thigh.

Liam put both hands on the wall, trapping Harry in front of him, and pushed his body harder against him, and started to hump the pledge slowly, up and down, left and right.

“He’s very impressed with you, you know. I mean, the batch of pledges we got this year is pretty good, they’re all a bunch of well hung studs, just as Louis likes them...but you... he’s actually smitten with you. Big mouth, cherry red lips, milky skin... a nice, firm body built in the gym and those long, bouncy curls... he loves the curls. But the cock, man, it’s a very, very nice big cock you have here, Harry.” 

Liam put his face on the side of Harry’s, grazing his ear with his lips and breathing on the scent of Harry’s neck. Harry could feel Liam’s monster cock slowly starting to waken in between his legs.

“Wha-, what? What do you mean? Who, Liam?” Harry said, forgetting to call him sir.

“When I saw you that night of the party, all long limbs, lovely face, and those fucking black skinny pants that showed every outline of this fucking fat bulge of yours... I knew you were made for this frat. Made for him.” 

Liam continued saying little things between taking small licks of Harry’s neck, feeling his taste, both now sporting rock hard cocks. Liam clashing his against the pledge.

Liam’s robe had actually opened up in the middle as he continued humping Harry’s thigh, and now their cocks came completely in touch with each other, hot and hard, two swords ready for battle.

“Liam, I-, I, I don’t know what you mean...”

“I was the one that picked you that night, you know? Couldn’t possibly let you go. I knew you’d be his favorite, the best gift a frat hunter could find for him in that sea of freshmen, all of them potencial pledges. I knew he would love to have you under him, serving him like he deserves, giving him all that he wants and just pounding him like...”

Liam was feverish now, both wands working on Harry’s nude body, taking broad licks of his tongue all over Harry’s neck and cheeks, breathing on his hair and groping his chest, twisting his nipples. Harry thought the arousal would kill him, but one question was still on his mind. 

As Liam gave a particularly poignant shove of his hard cock against Harry, the pledge managed to get a few words out. 

“Who, Liam, who you’re talking about? Are you talking about Lo... Ah, AH!” Harry moaned out from the pleasure Liam pressed into him. 

“Louis! Harry, fucking Louis! Who else? The little minx that so horned up by having you two pledges tonight that he’s now getting slammed by three frat bro cocks in his Presidential suite! You, you two boys got him so riled up! He has to have his best cocks, _three of them Harry!_

“You can’t be serious!”

“Oh but I am, pretty boy, dead serious. And I’m about to join them in a second, so thanks for helping me get this dick of mine pumped...”

“What is happening here, Liam? Is this all a game?”

“It’s the best game, Harry. It’s K.O.K’s rush. It’s what we’re legendary for.” 

Harry was stunned, but Liam wasn’t finished.

“I bet you were pretty jealous of your buddy Zayn tonight, huh? Bet you wanted to be the one behind Louis. Bet you wanted to be the one who got to take a look at that ass, the one who spread it open and ate it out like a motherfucking pussy. The best boy pussy there is.” 

Liam was frantically humping against Harry’s body, cock in hand now. A competition was set to see who was hardest, which one could stand against its rival. 

Harry’s eyes rolled behind in his head as he moaned. He caved. Liam’s motions and dirty talk too much for him.

Then suddenly Liam wasn’t there anymore. Liam suddenly is not all over him making him feel good. Harry opened his eyes to see Liam had taken a few steps back and was still eying him hungrily. Liam’s robe fully opened to expose his ripped core and huge, hard cock, twitching in front of him. The pleasure Harry was sure Liam was to take Liam has not. 

Harry was not Liam’s to have. 

“It’s time for me to go now, pledge Styles. I got some sweet ass to pound in the Presidential suite. Gonna sink this all inside my boy Louis like a hot knife to butter and hear him cry when I find his prostate with my cock.” 

Liam’s grin was telling of this routine. 

Harry remains stunned. Liam responded. 

“Aw, don’t worry pledge. I’m not that mean, I wouldn’t leave you with a hard on like that without giving you something to help you relieve it, if you know what I mean”.

Harry saw Liam flushing an IPhone from one of the pockets of his robe, and asked him for his number. Harry gave it to him.

Liam started typing away on his phone, taking some time for a moment to look at something as if he was selecting in between options, and then he seemed to finish whatever it was he was doing.

“There. Done. Check your phone tonight before going to sleep. Sweet dreams, pledge Styles”.

To Harry’s surprise, Liam came tight against him again. This time Liam begun kissing Harry fully on the lips, sucking on Harry’s mouth gently for a little bit. Having bitten softly on Harry’s lower lip and pushed it forward with his teeth before letting go of Harry, Liam gave Harry a wink. 

Liam was walking away from Harry just Zayn came out of the bathroom only to be met by Liam. Liam gave Zayn a kiss as well as he parted. 

“What the fuck was that?” Zayn asked happily, Zayn’s big dick was still hard protruding in front of him explaining why it was so long for him to do a pee. 

Harry shook his head. 

“I don’t know, Z, I don’t know. I don’t know anything anymore.

Both boys then opened up the door to the pledges room. Coming inside to the sweet darkness and chill air from the air conditioner each were ready to sleep the night’s events off. Or not.

***

Zayn and Harry quickly discover that the room was pretty big, but there was no furniture or decoration whatsoever, just five scattered sleeping bags. Also the pairs of pledges that were formed the night before were all sleeping together inside their sleeping bags because their were not enough sleeping bags to go around. They looked tight but comfy. 

All clothes and personal belongings, including their phones, were neatly put behind the only unoccupied sleeping bag in the room. Harry rushed to take his phone out, looking frantically for whatever it was that Liam had sent him.

“Well, I guess this is ours” Zayn said in a whisper, as he prepared to get to sleep. Harry was too distracted to even process what Zayn had said. 

Harry went straight to his WhatsApp messages, ignoring every other notifications. Top of the list was an unknown number and a notice saying he had received some files. 

Harry opens one; sure enough it was a photo of Liam. Liam looking perfectly hot, the alluringly intense sexual beast that he is. His only clothing was a skimpy white Hugo Boss underwear that did nothing to hide his huge cock. Harry stopped for a second to admire Liam’s magnificent physique, as well as the “I’m gonna wreck you” look Liam conveyed. 

He let out a gasp when he opened the conversation and found Liam had sent him several more pictures. Fingers moving quickly to download them all, Harry’s still rigid cock gave a jump when he finally saw what the first photo was all about.

It was a picture of Liam with someone. Liam’s face, in profile, reveals apparently lying on a bed, purple light enhancing the erotic setting for the photo. 

A big, fat, smooth ass is pictured hovering over his head as if the person above him was just about to sit on his manly face. The angle of the photo shows the partner’s plump cheeks spread to reveal a tiny, pink hole, looking rugged and tight, almost virginal. Liam had a blissfully eager look on his face, mouth fully open, tongue extended out ready to eat the hell out of the juicy boy pussy in front of him.

The second pic was similar to the first, only difference being that Liam had his whole face now shoved inside that beautiful ass crack, only the tip of his nose visible as his face was so buried. The photo captures how Liam’s mouth is buried in arse busy with the task at hand.

The third photo was one of the same lovely, hot ass, now on all fours on a huge king size bed, the same purple light brightening the room. Liam’s right hand was holding the boy’s right ass cheek open as he spread that crack so the picture could capture everything about him. Liam’s partner’s hole was fully exposed, lusciously wet with spit and possibly lube. The boy on all fours had his head turned to the right but his hair and fringe hid his face, pressed against the cushions.

It was, undoubtedly, Louis.

There was a fourth photo, this one taken in an angle that did not reveal the two boy’s faces, though Harry knew there was no mistaking it was Liam and Louis. Harry knew both their bodies well by this point. Besides this was clearly a continuation of the previous ones. 

This photo featured Louis’ big ass sitting on Liam’s lap. His hole was stuffed with the jock’s huge cock, the girth and length of it seeming too much for the tiny rim. Louis, filled to the brim with Liam’s dick, looked to be riding Liam. Liam’s big pair of balls smooth underneath the plump cheeks bore a redden hue like he was on the egde.

The final photo was, again, of Louis on all fours and Liam holding his cheeks open for documentation of the outcome. A river of cum was caught in the image as it dripped from Louis gaping hole and down his legs. It seemed as if Liam had not only bred Louis, seeding much cum inside of the KOK prez, but had also taken effort to extract himself to assure come on Louis’ backside as well. Louis’ cheeks bore evidence of thick, white fluid. 

Louis left filthy with Liam’s spunk, proved true to form, that Liam came proportionately to the size of his dick. It was an obscene sight that resulted in a moan out of Harry.

“Harry, are you okay, man?” Zayn questioned.

Finally coming out of his horned-up reverie, Harry frantically looked around as if caught up with his hands on the cookie jar. Quickly turning off his phone, reassuring Zayn it was okay, his cock betrays his state. File files viewed left Harry with a steel hard cock posting wantonly straight up.

“Okay man, come on, get inside this sleeping bag and cuddle with me, okay? We’re both still horny but I bet we’ll get to sleep fast given how tired we are. Come on in, big boy” Zayn offers softly as with open arms he welcomes Harry to slip inside the bag.

Both boys tucked inside and wrapped limbs around each other, their naked fronts and hard cocks touching there was no space in the sleeping bag for another position. Their still oily bodies made their bodies slid around each other more easily, which had the undesired effect of making each boy hump and grind against the other, their cocks brushing pleasurably against the other’s. 

It was evident that this, as well as everything else in this place, was previously planned and thought of by the frat brothers, probably by Louis.

As they settled against each other, both trying to ignore their still hard dicks, Zayn and Harry got into a quiet conversation about everything that had happened that night, both boys agreeing pledging a fraternity was way crazier than what they both could ever expect. K.O.K, on the other hand, was not like most fraternities, both boys were sure of it now. They actually could not figure out if it was because of Louis or something deeper, more secretive and rooted deep in the frat’s culture.

Whatever it was, both boys liked it, as their aroused state showed, although both of them did not voice this particular thought to the other.

Harry realized that Zayn seemingly could not stay still, always moving around inside their sleeping bag, in a way that made his hard cock drag pleasurably against’s Harry’s own erect dick and sensitive abs. Harry felt that he head of Zayn’s cock was leaving a lot of precum on his flat belly, and in a few minutes he would be absolutely drenched.

“Zayn, man, you still horny?” Harry whispered, mouth so close to Zayn’s face, his warm breath making Zayn shiver.

“Yeah. I can’t... can’t stop thinking about...” 

“About his ass?” Harry asked, body moving a little closer.

“Yeah, fuck Harry, can’t stop thinking about his ass and that fucking tight hole. I can still feel it in my tongue, so delicious, like... like peaches, and cream” Zayn moaned as he stabbed his hard cock against Harry’s abs again, humping the boy tangled with him. Harry started to do the same. A few seconds more of this both boy’s bodies were wrapped around each other. Recognition of whose torso or scented-oil slicked legs were whose had become lost on them as their cocks battled against each other.

“Z, I-, I wanted to ask... you were supposed to shave his ass man, but when you spread those cheeks you suddenly froze, man, and then you just, you just ate him out! What, what happened Z? Tell me” Harry said, face now pressed against Zayn’s own, breathing hard against the boy’s hair.

“Fuck, Harry, I think he... he planned this, man, it was a prank on us or something. I was getting ready to shave him and then when I opened up his cheeks I saw his ass was completely smooth, so fresh and clean. He didn’t have one single hair there, those big plump cheeks felt amazing in my hands, and then I saw his hole... his fucking hole, Harry, and it was so tiny and pink. And it was almost begging me to eat it, and I did. Harry, I, I-, fuck man, there’s nothing I love more than eating pussy” Zayn blurted in between moans, both boys grinding harder against each other.

In their drunken, lustful haze, both boys were now almost kissing, faces pressed close against each other, tongues darting out to kiss or lick necks, cheeks and ears. They held their arms tighter against each other as their cocks slapped together, tangled, humping up and down, left and right.

“Shit, Zayn, fuck” Harry groaned, biting Zayn’s left earlobe as they humped against each other.

“It’s true man, I just love ass, I love eating ass, and Louis has... that’s the most perfect ass I’ve ever seen. And I’m a model, I’ve seen plenty. Ever since I saw Louis for the first time I’ve been thinking about fucking him,” Zayn said, pushing his neck out higher for Harry to taste.

“Fuck, Harry, you’re making me feel so good bro, I’m gonna cum like this” Zayn breathed.

“Yeah? Gonna cum for me, Z, thinking about that big ass and hot pussy hole? Gonna cum thinking about eating that ass?” Harry breathed back.

“Yeah, fuck yeah, such a delicious ass, it tasted so good Harry, so good, I can’t even think of what you would do to that hole with that big mouth of your...” 

“Zayn, fuck, kiss me man, let me taste that hole in your tongue, _please_!” 

Harry didn’t even wait for Zayn’s response, grabbing Zayn’s chin and plastering his mouth to Zayn’s it quickly turned into one of the most fervent and feverish kisses of Harry’s life. He devoured the boy’s mouth with his own, spreading his tongue over his lips and chin to take all of he had left of Louis’ hole, then pressing his tongue deep inside, caressing and massaging Zayn as he took and took with all that he had.

At this point, both boys were on their limits, bodies flushed together and high on the taste of Louis’ hole, of each other, of the feel of their big hard cocks tangled together. They came at almost the same time, painting the other’s abs white with cum, feeling sticky, sweaty and hot, but finally satisfied after everything that happened.

They kissed for a few more minutes passionately, drunk on each other, happy to be this intimate with their good friend, knowing they could satisfy each other like this, make each other feel this good. That night, the bond that held them together grew to a proportion none of them knew yet, their friendship getting roots as deep as the ones of that house in which they passed out and now slept, the house that seemed to hold the key to both of their destinies.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter, guys. It wasn’t supposed to be pure smut as it actually is, I wanted to get a little plot done as well, but this will have to wait for the next chapter. As always, my slutty Louis obsession was too much for me. Thanks for everyone who is reading and supporting the fic!

Harry woke up the next morning to the screams of one of the frat brothers, who had entered the room, opened up the curtains to let the warm rays of the sun in and was shouting military style orders for the pledges to wake up, get up and go to the showers immediately.

“What’s happening?” Zayn mumbled groggily, barely opening his eyes.

“We need to get up, Z. Come on.” The first thing Harry noticed when he woke up was how closely tangled he was with Zayn, legs intertwined and chests and belly pressed close together, Zayn’s soft breath against Harry’s curls. It felt nice, actually, if only the crusty, dry cum of both of them still on their bodies wasn’t making Harry wish desperately for a shower.

At least they didn’t have any hard ons, thank God.

Harry was in the process of getting up when he noticed the frat brother screaming to them to hurry up, leave their clothes on the floor and rush to the showers. The President wanted to have a morning meeting with the pledges after breakfast, for some undisclosed, but seemingly important, news.

Harry stretched his limbs quietly for a few seconds, welcoming the good burn on his tired muscles, cock flopping in front of him. When he made to the door, the frat brother who woke them up put his right hand on his chest. He had beautiful dark skin and a diamond earring on his left ear.

“Not you, pledge Styles. The President requires your presence in his room. And don’t bother coming back for your clothes, go like this. He will like it” he grinned.

Harry gulped and walked fast down the corridor, the frat brother giving him some motivating pats on his chest before letting him go.

Harry passed a litany of rooms, some with doors closed and some open, with frat boys undergoing their morning activities and giving him knowing winks and smiles as he passed them. They gave complete once overs on his naked body in such an unabashed manner that made Harry blush. It was only when he got to the stairs that led to the third floor of the house that he realized he didn’t even know where Louis room was.

He walked to the first open door he saw, peeking inside to see a frat brother in his boxers reading Pride and Prejudice on his bed. The guy was hugely muscular and imposing, so seeing him Jane Austen was a particular cute sight. Harry knocked on his door softly.

“Excuse me, sir, good morning. Uh, could you please point me to the President’s room?” Harry finished his question with a smile.

The guy put his book down on his chest and took a few seconds assessing Harry, before commanding firmly “Come here, pledge”.

Harry was afraid he had disrespected him somehow, but he walked to the foot of the bed, where the frat brother was now sitting, book on his lap. He took Harry in again from his toes to his hair, and then surprised Harry by moving his hand directly towards his crotch.

Harry felt a sudden rush come over his body, the fingers on his trimmed pubes softly caressing the hair, before moving down to the root of his cock, tracing down to his exposed cock head. It only took this much for Harry to start fattening up, but he stood there silently, put both his hands behind his back like a good boy and let the frat brother do whatever it was he was doing.

The guy hummed appreciatively as his fingers now felt all of Harry’s quickly hardening dick, assessing his length and thickness, almost as if he was examining him. Harry got fully hard, and the frat brother’s eyes twinkled when he saw Harry’s true size. He was big, thick and fat on his fingers, pink cock head starting to get wet with precum, and his shaft sometimes twitched and jolted at the touch, wanting more.

“If you go like this, you will be better received. He’s going to enjoy it a lot, I promise you. You’re just the type he... hum, you’re really big. Beautiful cock too. I would love to get split open by you” the frat brother said so naturally as if he was talking about the weather, now jerking Harry off slowly, still watching Harry’s cock as if he was intrigued.

Harry almost choked up while breathing in, the words going to his head and making his body pulse with lust.

The frat brother finally took his hand off his dick and then settled back against his pillow and opened up and the book.

“There, done. It’s the last door down the hall on the the third floor. You can’t miss it, there’s a golden plaque on the door that says ‘Mr. President’. Good luck, pledge” he said, almost immediately ignoring Harry and turning his full attention to the book.

“Thank you, sir” Harry spoke with his heart beating hard on his chest, quickly receding to the hall and walking as fast as he could towards Louis’ room, cock steel hard and bobbing in front of him.

Harry noticed that the third floor of the house seemed more luxurious and well kept then the rest of it, which was pretty lavish already, so he realized that it was probably the floor where K.O.K’s leaders had their quarters. Every door was closed, including Louis’, so he took deep breaths a few times and willed his body to relax, thinking “I got this”. 

Harry didn’t normally act like a blushing virgin all the time, but the sexually outraging behavior inside this house did not fail to rile him up a bit. It was like nothing he had ever seen or imagined before, but now he was a little more prepared for this.

He knocked two times on the door, hearing a “Come in”, he enters.

It was an incredibly large room, with the same masculine decoration that permeated the rest of the house, a mix of British colonial and a more modern style with a nautical touch. There was a loot of dark wood, pastel colors, and bright greens with some strategic placed plants. The furniture was elegant, simple and functional, with some beautiful chairs, a desk with a MacBook and school papers on one side of it and a bookshelf on the other. There were lots of paintings and framed pictures of Louis with friends and families, and one side of the wall had small portraits of every president of the frat so far.

On the right wall there seemed to be huge windows, but the curtains were partially close, not enough to obstruct Harry’s full view of the room due to the morning sun. There where two doors on the left, one that led to a private bathroom and the other to a closet. On the center of the room sat a huge king size bed, looking inviting with many fluffy pillows and expensive white sheets.

That was not the only reason why the bed looked inviting, though.

Once Harry fixed his eyes on it, the first thing he saw was the expanse of Louis’ naked back, all smooth, golden skin, his head looking down and his soft hair completely messy. Harry’s eyes followed down the arch of Louis spine to where two big hands of another were holding firmly on Louis’ hips. They were helping Louis to move up and down, and as Harry watches, went even lower towards the boy’s big, plump ass, which was thoroughly and completely stuffed by a huge cock.

Liam’s huge cock, to be precise.

“Good morning, pledge Styles, please come in, seat down, and enjoy the show, yeah? I know you like to do that” Louis moaned when he turned his head to look at him and, as he did, he turned his body a little too, letting Harry see Liam’s muscular body underneath Louis. Liam’s face red and determined, kept looking right at the boy riding him like he could not focus on anything else. Liam’s abs and arms flexed with the motions of fucking up against Louis’ hole, of making his massive cock go even deeper and faster, while Louis masterfully rode him himself, gyrating his hips in obscene ways and bouncing up and down on the 11 inches of dick inside of him.

Harry’s cock was almost hurting at how hard he was, and he quickly grabbed it, starting to jerk himself off as he sat down on one of the stuffed chairs in the room. He intended to do exactly as Louis’ said; he was going to enjoy the fucking show alright. He was not going to feel guilty or bad about it.

From where he was, he had a privileged view of Louis ass, and he took his time observing the way Louis tight, pink hole stretched around Liam’s thick girth, how he seemed to pulse and contract against his cock the whole time, giving Liam a pleasure Harry could only imagine. Seeing Louis stuffed full of cock like this was like honey to a bear for Harry, who accompanied Liam’s thrusts and Louis’s movements with his own hand on his hard cock, increasing his speed as the fuck in front of him also got faster.

Louis spread his legs wilder and bent down to kiss Liam, mouths meeting each other fervently, and it looked like Liam wanted to fuck Louis mouth with his moist lips and tongue as much as he was fucking the plump ass currently bouncing on his lap. They kissed for a long time while Liam kept a steady rhythm against Louis hole, never failing to hit him just right, if Louis’ moans where any indication. They were so in synch with each other that, for Harry, it was obvious this kind of intimacy was the one achieved by long term lovers. Knowing that Liam and Louis had this kind of relationship gave him a big thrill, for whatever reason.

Louis sat upright again and put both of his hands on Liam’s muscular, sweaty chest as he started to bounce more vigorously on Liam’s cock, a sequence of “Oh, oh, oh, Liam, fuck, so deep” leaving his lips in a high pitch that Harry considered endearing. Liam started whispering to Louis incessantly, to which Louis replied, but their tone was low enough Harry couldn’t distinguish the words. Then their voices raised above the sounds of skin slapping skin, of Liam’s fat balls clapping on his thighs.

They were dirty talking.

“So good for me, Lou, always so good for me, ever since the day I met you, taking my cock so well” Harry now heard Liam clearly.

“Fuck!” Louis groaned at a specially hard thrust from Liam. “I remember it so well, Liam, last year, when I had just been made frat President, and you were a little pledge. I remember when you got naked for me the first time, when I saw you, your perfect body and... God! Ah! Your cock!” Louis eyes were rolling back on his head from Liam’s incessant thrusts.

“Oh, I remember, baby. Pledge Styles, do you know Louis did the first time we met? When he saw me naked the first time during rush?” Liam asked, breathing hard.

Harry shot them a questioning look. “What did he do, sir?”

“Fuck, he, he looked at me for a bit and then continued rush as if nothing happened, ignored me for the whole night. When the evening meeting was over, three frat brothers pounced on me and took me to this room...”

“Fuck Liam, right there baby, keep fucking me just like this, please, please!” Louis screamed.

“I was so scared, thinking I had done something wrong or had disrespected the President. Turns out slutty Louis here went crazy over me, and wanted cock so badly, he jumped me as soon as I entered the room and rode me to oblivion, just like this. I made him cum four times that night and we didn’t even leave the room for three days straight. Do you believe that? He kept me here, making me fuck him good and hard just the way he likes, just stopping to eat, take a shower and sleep. And even in the showers he didn’t stop, he was hungry for my cock, weren’t you, baby? Fucking all day, all night, having some room service, those were the days. I felt like a king” Liam grinned, the filthy talk apparently making him hotter, if the way he started fucking up faster against Louis’ hole was any indication.

Louis let out a high cry at the way Liam was slamming his cock inside him, almost deliriously.

Harry did everything in his power not to cum.

“Yeah, after that we became best friends, and there hasn’t been a day that Louis didn’t start by making me cum inside his pretty little hole. Isn’t that right, baby? Sometimes he does that, pledge Styles, gets in one of his cock hungry, cock slut moods. He sees a big dicked boy that it’s too hot for his own good and he just takes him, brings him here and stays inside this room for days, not leaving for anything, just getting fucked like the fucking whore he is. I wonder who he’s gonna take this year”.

At that, Liam looked directly at Harry, provoking him with this significant piece of information, smiling like the Cheschire cat.

“Shut up, your fucking asshole, you said enough. Now keep fucking me like this with this big dick of yours. Actually, no, go a little harder, come on Liam, ruin me, please” Louis whined.

Liam shut up and did exactly that. His stamina was incredible and the bed sounded like it was about to break at any moment by how hard Liam was fucking Louis. Louis who didn’t stop riding cock with deliriously ferocity, meeting it by lowering his ass every time Liam thrusted up, going so deep and nailing his prostate so well Louis toes were curling and his arms shaking.

“Pledge Styles, take my phone on the bedside table, now” Louis commanded in between moans.

Harry got up immediately and did as he said, cock steel hard in front of him, taking his time to look at the boys fucking so animalistic right there, their bodies so close he could almost touch them.

“Now sit back down and start recording this, yeah? Mr. Payne here is throwing me a very good fuck today and I want to watch it later. He already dumped three loads inside of me last night but I have a feeling this is going to be a big one!” Louis closed his eyes as he enjoyed the pounding Liam was so mercilessly giving him.

“Shit, yeah baby, gonna fill you up with my cum, make you all wet, wanna see it dripping from your wrecked hole. Gonna feel me inside of you all day, won’t you?” Liam teased.

“You know I will, Liam, you know how I love to feel full, to feel your thick cum inside me. You always come so much, your big balls and big cock always shooting such huge loads all over me, inside my hole...”

Harry’s hand was shaking, but he was able to record the whole thing, other hand jerking his cock as fast as the two boys fucking in front of him. He needed to cum, and he intended to do it alongside this incredible pair.

“Fuck baby, is coming, want me to fuck you full of my cum, uh? Want me to wreck you, mark you? Fucking slut!” Liam screamed.

“Fuck Liam, I’m coming too, shit fuck, yeah right here, keep fucking me like that! I fucking love your huge cock so much, you’re fucking me so hard! He’s fucking me so hard, Styles, he’s fucking mee! I’m gonna cum baby, cum inside, inside, inside!” Louis shouted back.

“Fuck, take it your little slut, take my fucking cum! Ah, AH!!! 

Harry almost dropped Louis’ phone the exact moment both boys came. An honest near mishap as he came as well, profusely, cum splattering over his abs, searing hot pleasure numbing his brain and making everything flash in strokes of white blinding his eyes. He moaned with then as all three went through their orgasms, Harry’s hot cum floating in the air in big jets before landing on his belly, one drop falling in one of his nipples.

He stayed there quietly catching his breath as Liam and Louis kissed on the bed, bodies slick and pressed against each other in a mixture of cum, spit and sweat.

The three boys spent a few minutes like that, relaxing into a comfortable silence, before Liam gave on last kiss to Louis, hugged him close. With that embrace he started the process of taking his softening, but still large, cock out of the smaller boy’s hole. Louis was letting out small whimpers the whole time. When Liam’s cock head finally poped out, Harry saw Louis contracted his sore, red hole firmly, not letting any drop of cum out. Liam got up and went to the bathroom, not before passing by Harry and ruffling his messy hair, and the sounds of the shower were soon heard.

“Pledge Styles, come here and open the first drawer of the bedside table, please.” Louis hummed softly, still laying on his stomach on the bed, big bum up and hole still contracted.

Harry did as he said, only to find a small butt plug inside, not overly big, but thick. Louis opened his eyes at him and brought both hands down to his asscheeks, holding them firmly open and exposing his whole asscrack and fucked out hole to Harry.

“Put it inside, please, very carefully. Try not to let any of Li’s cum get out, yeah?” His voice came out muffled cause he was talking against the pillow, wet hair sticking to his forehead.

Harry put his left hand on one of Louis’ asscheeks to help him keep them open, marveling at the sight of Louis’ pretty, now not so little hole, how it was a little red around the edges from the rough fuck. When the point of the butt plug touched his rim, he slowly let it go and started to open it, and that’s when Harry saw the full damage of Liam’s massive, thick cock. Louis hole, usually so tiny, pink and tight, was gaping, and that’s why the butt plug was so thick. Only one with this girth could stay inside Louis after he got so thoroughly ravaged by Liam, only this one would not allow any of his cum to slip out.

Harry inserted the plug gently as Louis opened up his hole, but giving how gaping he was, he didn’t have to do much besides letting go of his motion to contract his hole. Harry slipped it in slowly, hearing Louis whimpers. It was inevitable that a little bit of Liam’s big load of cum dripped out of him as it seemed like he had came a lot inside of Louis. Harry taped the base of the plug to let Louis know he was done.

“Thank you, pledge. Good job today. I loved how you already came here this morning with a hard cock, that shows you’re very proactive. Maybe I’ll let you put it inside me someday, yeah? Would you like that?” Louis turned around to look at him, sinful body thoroughly exposed to Harry.

“I would love to, Lo-, I, I mean, Mr. President.” Harry stuttered.

“I bet you would”.

Louis stared longly at him for a few seconds, and Harry didn’t know what to say, so he stayed quiet, looking at him with barely contained fondness.

“Ok pledge, now go downstairs and hop to the showers. I bet the other pledges must be finishing breakfast by now. I’ll have a word with all of you afterwords, it’s time to actually get this rush going” Louis smiled.

“Yes, Mr. President”. Harry then left for the showers with so many thoughts on his mind.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! Here is a new chapter, thank you all so much for the comments and support. More plot than porn on this one, although it’s still naughty. I’m looking forward to know what you think of it. Next chapter things are going to heat up not only with Harry and Louis, but some of the other boys as well. Enjoy!

Harry finished his shower in the big, communal bathroom at the K.O.K house. It was a typical locker room kinda of bathroom, with no stalls and communal showers, so there was no privacy, although Harry was alone, and the wet floor a reminder that all the pledges had already showered and were presumably waiting for the meeting with Louis in the main hall of the house.

There was a shower kit waiting for him when he came in, and as he was drying himself up with the big, fluffy white towel they gave him, he could not help but think of what he had just witnessed in Louis’ private presidential suite. The way Liam fucked Louis, with an intimacy that he longed for himself, kept his mind busy and made his cock twitch a few times, even though he had just came not long ago. He finished his business and walked out of the bathroom, still naked, since he hadn’t taken his clothes from the room they slept yet, just to find a frat brother waiting for him at the door.

“Pledge Styles”, the guy said, nodding to him, “come with me. The meeting is about to start, we were only waiting for you”.

“Okay then, sir. Can I go back to get my clothes first?” He asked tentatively.

“No need. All the pledges are as naked as you are. Everything will be provided to you in time” he answered firmly, but gently at the same time.

Harry just nodded and followed him down the stairs, almost blaming himself for not feeling weird about walking around naked at the frat house. He wasn’t shy by any means and actually loved to be naked, but the events from the last few days had made his near constant nakedness feel completely natural, somehow. Even if he was around guys he actually didn’t know most of the time.

When they finally reached the main hall, he saw all the pledges already there, lingering around, talking and bantering with each other. They were as naked as him. The sight of all of that naked, prime male flesh gave him some butterflies, and he was happy to see Zayn, Niall and Shawn together talking quietly, not yet noticing his presence. Some of the pledges were sitting on the sofas all around the main hall, and many frat brothers were also present. They were all dressed and kept mostly to themselves, not interacting with the pledges at all.

On a big chair that resembled a royal throne sat Liam, looking freshly showered and handsome as ever, with a red, flannel shirt opened at the top and exposing his tanned, muscular chest, some jeans, white sneakers and a baby blue snap back. He was typing on his phone and seemed completely relaxed, Harry knowing that the glow of skin was of one who had just fucked the brains out of Louis Tomlinson.

He was approaching the boys when he heard Niall’s excited voice getting a little louder as he talked with vigor about the night before. He noticed, actually, that most of the pledges seemed to talk about what had happened, seemingly trying to make sense of the trial they had been put in and also trying to foresee what could possibly happen in the future.

“... so there we were trying to sleep in that tight as fuck sleeping bag they gave us, my body all sore from Shawn cutting me everywhere during shaving, and the fucker still had that massive hard on from before, he didn’t get soft for one minute since then. And we were so oily our bodies kept pressing and sliding against each other, which just made Shawn’s dick even harder, and I was like ‘The fuck Shawn, we will never sleep if you don’t rub one out man, that big cock of yours keeps poking me in the belly!’ and you should’ve seen his face, it was so hilarious, he didn’t know what to do. So I said ‘Come on Shawn, I’ll put your dick in between my legs, so just hump me until you cum, mate, or else you’re going to stay hard the entire night’. We tried to move around to get into a good position but it was so bad in that small sleeping bag his dick ended up in between my arse crack, all hard and big, and we didn’t have any other choice, so we just started going at it like that, humping and grinding back and forth, and I tell you, I was fearing for my life, man! Sometimes his dick would bump against my arsehole and I was terrified he would end up pushing inside by accident and just kill me, come on, you all saw last night how fucking big Shawn is... fucking horse cock, I tell you. But he finally came, dropped a big fucking load all over my arse crack and hole... I woke up and my legs were crusty with his cum... Oh, hey Hazza! Good seeing you, mate!” Niall chirped.

Harry was baffled at how Niall didn’t seem to realize his retelling of last night’s events was utterly pornographic, and he noticed how Shawn was absolutely red in the face, blushing like a maid at Niall’s obscene talk. He seemed like he didn’t know where to shove his face into.

“Hey lads, good morning. So, what’s happening?” Harry pitched in.

“Haz, you just lost the most amazing breakfast ever, dude... it was a whole table full of everything you could think of, I’m so full I feel like I can’t even walk properly! But don’t worry, the brothers said they left some food for you. They were very mysterious, you know. Said you were doing some secret task for Louis and some shit. So where were you?” Niall said, not giving Harry any time to breath.

“I, ah, I ah... Hum... I was...” Harry stuttered, unsure about what to say, and he noticed Zayn had quirked an eyebrow at him, waiting for his answer. Curious. He was just about to open his mouth again when Louis suddenly walked into the room and the whole mood of the place changed.

The pledges saw admiringly how Louis was met with palpable adoration by the frat brothers, who all rushed to him as soon as he walked in. Louis looked as beautiful as ever, with a fresh, youthful exuberance that seemed to pour from him. It was clear to everyone who saw Louis looking all soft and relaxed that the boy had just been thoroughly fucked. He was the actual epitome of the “fucked out” look.

The twenty or so frat brothers who were there all circled him, thirsty for his attention, and the pledges watched curiously what must have been some kind of fraternity ritual displayed right in front of them. Each frat brother hugged Louis tight, one by one, and Louis kissed them on both cheeks and smiled, the process finishing with the frat brother who just hugged him groping his ass cheeks possessively with both hands. Louis seemed to melt on the arms of those big, muscular men, all taller and bigger than him, and every time they touched his plump ass, one after the other, he almost purred like a cat with sheer satisfaction.

It was safe to say that every pledge cock in the room throbbed at the scene, although no one got actually hard this time.

When that eccentric and sensual ritual was over, Louis walked down to where Liam was still seated, in his big, throne like chair. He just plopped himself down on Liam’s lap, like he belonged there, Liam’s arms coming around his waist to hold him tight immediately. Louis bounced his ass around Liam’s crotch a few times to make sure he was comfortable, while Liam’s hands slowly caressed him, and Louis’ right arm circled around Liam’s neck, both boys getting even closer together. They both whispered to each other a few times, seemingly talking about something funny and mischievous, and then Louis took Liam’s mouth on his own, kissing him hotly in front of everyone. The rest of the frat brothers were now all standing behind and around the chair, directly in front of the pledges.

Louis finished kissing Liam, who looked as happy as a puppy who just got a new toy, and then turned his head around to the pledges, arm over Liam’s neck and hand feeling all over Liam’s muscular chest. “Good morning pledges. You can all sit down”, he ordered.

After that, Louis started laying out to the pledges the rules they would have to adhere to during the rush process, talking calmly but firmly about the expectations K.O.K now had about them. First of all, he explained that the pledges would move to the frat house and live together in the room they had slept the night before; arrangements were already being made with the university to move their stuff out of the dorms to the frat house, and the fraternity would take care of the moving. Parties and all kinds of social events were strictly forbidden, except for the ones the fraternity threw or approved, and they were allowed only to go to class, the library and respective athletic activities, including going to the gym, having to be available at the frat house at every other time. They were expected to keep high grades and satisfactory athletic performances, and the fraternity would keep tabs on all of them. Domestic services at the house were now also the responsibility of the pledges, and a spread sheet was going to go up on the frat’s notice board detailing the activities each pledge would have to perform around the house, like cleaning, cooking and laundry. A request from any of the frat brothers was expected to be carried out as an order and everything Louis said was to be fulfilled promptly.

When Louis made sure the pledges had understand their new duties, Harry noticed that at that point all frat brothers seemed to be grinning and snickering with each other, as in anticipation of something that would be told to the pledges and that would be a source of great amusement to them. Harry’s heart raced.

“Now that we have an understanding, pledges, there is one more thing you have to do for us during rush, and this one is absolutely essential. It’s one of K.O.K’s greatest traditions and probably one of our funniest, well, fun for us brothers, at least. While you’re pledging, you will be given a new uniform that will show to the world that you’re a prospect brother of our prestigious fraternity, and you’re required to wear it at all times, except when needed to change into your uniforms for sports and when needing formal wear for frat approved events. Our pledge’s uniform is the pride and joy of K.O.K and from now on they will be mostly the only clothing you will wear until the process is over. Only thing you’re allowed to pick yourselves are your shoes and socks. Boys, bring in the kits, please” Louis was now grinning himself, and he relaxed against Liam’s hard body as he finished his words. Liam looked proudly at him and kissed his lips again adoringly.

The frat brothers quickly appeared with what looked like medium-sized duffel bags, one for each pledge. They were navy blue with the frat logo, K.O.K in Greek letters, in white, and one bag was given to each pledge. Harry looked around and noticed that most pledges looked unsure, thinking maybe this was another prank from the brothers, and when Louis said, “Well, open them, and put on your new uniforms, my boys” they all started doing it collectively.

When Harry opened his duffel bag, he saw what looked like seven pairs of clothing: seven shorts and seven shirts, one for each day of the week. The shorts were white and the shirts were yellow, also with the frat logo on the front in purple, the frat’s official colors. Harry’s heart sank on his chest when he noticed the clothing looked small, thin and skimpy, although the quality of the fabric was very high. All around him, the pledges started to put on the outfits, so he did it as well. There were no underwear inside the bags.

He was spot on in his assessment. First of all, he noticed astonished that the shirt was actually a short-sleeved crop top, that only covered his upper body above his belly button, leaving most of his abs bare, but it was comfortable. If he moved too much or raised his arms, the crop top would bunch up even higher on his body, baring his chest and nipples for the world to see. The shorts, tho, were the real trick in this ensemble, and Harry was dumbfounded when he looked at himself wearing the whole kit.

The small, athletic shorts he wore were as skimpy as they could possibly be, as if whoever made them had his exact measurements and decided even then to make it a size smaller. The white color of it was incredibly sheer against his body and it actually showed up way more skin than he could ever imagine. The hem of the shorts didn’t even cover his mid-thighs, and he noticed alarmingly that his big cock made such a protuberant bulge that it was outright obscene. He had to readjust himself a few times to try and find a position in which his junk wasn’t completely visible to everyone, with no luck. His cock pushed out against the fabric, thick and fat, and anyone looking at him would be able to see every line and detail of his member inside the shorts, outlined so obscenely in the sheer fabric. The tip of his cock head was almost peeking out of the right leg of the shorts, but luckily, he pushed them down a little to keep it covered. This made the top part of his crotch visible, tho, but since the shaving last night, there were no pubes peeking out yet. Due to the crop top, however, he had no way of covering his lower abs and crotch, and he looked absolutely obscene in this outfit, like a fuck toy waiting and longing to be used.

Harry looked around to see the pledges were also looking at themselves and each other in absolute confusion, as if they couldn’t believe either they would have to go out like that everyday, looking like young hustlers roaming the streets. Harry saw with surprise that some pledges had an even rougher time than him: Ryan Winters, the big, muscular, pledge, couldn’t keep his huge dick inside the shorts, the fat, pink head looking at them from the left leg of it; the brooding Damon Rhoades had the same problem, his thick dick unabashedly out and unable to stay inside due to his massive size, and Shawn looked so red in the face Harry could swear steam was about to pore from his ears. Shawn’s shorts seemed even smaller than the rest of them and it also didn’t cover a good part of his cock head and length. Damn, Shawn was big, Harry thought to himself, both a grower and a shower.

Although the rest of the pledges dick’s were safely covered, Harry noticed all of them bulged profoundly and obscenely in their skimpy white shorts, all threatening to come out with the smallest movements. They all looked like they came out of an pornographic calendar of handsome, well-hung studs.

“Fabulous, boys. It looks like they fit you all perfectly” Louis said, grinning like the devil at them.

The frat brothers erupted in glorious laughter and snicker at this, like they were waiting for this precise moment, and started whistling and cat-calling the pledges, complimenting then on their looks and making naughty comments. Some pledges laughed nervously while others were still dumbfounded by the whole thing, Niall cackling with Shawn about his “church boy” outfit and Zayn looking chill as ever, gazing intensely at Louis.

“Hum, are we really supposed to go out like this, sir? To class, and everything else?” Rand, the cute red head who had befriended Harry the night before, asked finally. His big dick bulged profusely against his shorts.

“Well, of course, Randy boy. Why not? You look absolutely proper and decent. I can’t see why you would have any qualms about wearing the frat’s pledge uniform” Louis answered, looking like the cat who ate the canary. Liam seemed like he was about to eat him, proud and lust on his eyes.

“But, I mean, aren’t these clothes a little... hum, obscene, really? We all practically have our dicks out! Not even to mention the rest of our bodies, all exposed like this. What will the teachers and the university staff say? Won’t we be disciplined? Not even to mention the other students, shit” Rand looked exasperated.

“Now, listen here, pledge. You’re participating on a 120 year old tradition, better men than you had to do this and they did it proudly, later becoming esteemed members of our community. The university is pretty used to this happening every year and they actually give us a free pass to do this, so don’t worry, you won’t be harassed or bothered by anyone, I promise you. I can’t say you won’t get a few lusty looks and comments here and there, but learn to enjoy it, yeah? You’re all good looking boys and this is just some old style good fun among lads. Don’t forget this is a mandatory step to join our fraternity. If any of you are too uncomfortable about it, you can say it now and we will let you go, no harm feelings. But you will never know what it means to be a full member of K.O.K. You might even regret it later, not discovering fully the... delicious perks of being a K.O.K man. Look behind me. All of those guys did it before you, I did it, Liam here did it, and we’re all here, safe and sound, and pretty happy. Wouldn’t you say so, boys? Do you think it was worth it?”

“FUCK YEAH, MR. PRESIDENT!”, “It was fucking worth it!”, “I’d do it all over again, Prez!” were only a few of the shouts the frat brothers behind Louis screamed out.

Such a firm confirmation of Louis words by the frat brothers was sufficient to ease any doubts the pledges had about their new slutty outfits, and even shy, timid Shawn seemed to have relaxed by then. Louis then dismissed the meeting and took Liam’s hand, both boys leaving the house, while the frat brothers scattered and the pledges had permission to retrieve their things and go to whatever classes or practices they had to. A few of the pledges also went away to start their designated domestic duties around the house, as laid out on the spread sheet on the notice board of the frat. Harry only had cleaning duties the day after, so he was pretty much free the rest of the day. Soon enough, he was reunited again with Zayn, Niall and Shawn, all boys talking excitedly but also a little apprehensive about the days to come.

Zayn put his hands on Harry’s shoulder and embraced him, saying “Come on H, let’s go to the kitchen so you can have breakfast, you must be pretty hungry, yeah? And maybe you could tell me whatever it was Louis had you doing for him this morning” Zayn winked at him.

“What the hell did we do, Zayn?” Harry asked him, a little unsure.

“I don’t know about you, H, but from where I’m standing, we did good. Very good. I have my eyes on a particular pair of sweet, smooth and hot ass cheeks, and I think you do too, and this seems the best way around it if I, or better we, want to sink our mouths and our dicks on it at all, wouldn’t you say?” Zayn whispered sultrily on Harry’s ear, right hand coming down to grope a feel of Harry’s twitching, fat cock in his skimpy shorts, his left hand rubbing one of Harry's nipples, arm still over Harry's neck and shoulders.

“Fuck, Zayn”, were Harry’s only words.


End file.
